Lost in the Gates
by BadWolfAlchemist
Summary: Katelyn Maxwell, 13 year old girl from our side of the gate made the biggest mistake of her life. stuck in both FMA's by switching between both brotherhood and the original, but why? And what does her forgotten father have to do with any of this? Ed/OC AlWin (rated T for violence, and Ed&Kate's swearing.)
1. Prolouge

**Katelyn Maxwell, 13 year old girl from our side of the gate made the biggest mistake of her life. stuck in both FMA's by switching between both brotherhood and the original, but why? And what does her forgotten father have to do with any of this? Ed/OC AlWin (rated T for violence, and Ed&Kate's swearing.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will never, own FMA...only my OC's, first fanfic so it's not that great, but meh**

Prologue

(My POV)

It was raining, and where was I? Sitting outside, enjoying every drop that hit my face, I always loved the rain, I hate lighting storms though, I don't like the idea of getting electrocuted, ouch, that would probably sting...I closed my silver eyes and let more rain soak my brown shoulder length hair and felt a small hair accessory tug my head ever so slightly because of the weight (think Yuna from final fantasy X if that helps).

"Katelyn!" I heard my step-mother call for me interrupting my boring thoughts, my eyes snapped open and I jumped up running inside the house, I don't need her to shout at me for being in the rain...again, I took my boots off and my wet coat hoping it would dry off before mother found out I had been in the rain, fat chance. I ran into the living room to see my older 14 year old sister Lyra playing Kingdom hearts again, I rolled my eyes at her, she use to play that only because she use to have a fan-girl crush on Ventus. Nowadays she had a crush on Death the Kid and maybe Watanuki from Soul eater and xxxHOLiC.

"_Katelyn Abigail Maxwell! Where the hell have you been?_!" my step-mom yelled at me in German, I cringed and I saw in the corner of my eye, my sister also cringed and paused her game and look nervously at my mother.

"_in my room_" I answered dryly, I could almost see my step-mother's face go red with anger at this, next thing I knew, I felt a hand slap against my cheek, my sister let out a small yelp as if she also got hit.

"We both know that's a lie, you were out in the rain again weren't you?!" my step-mother yelled as I just shot her a glare, she made a move to hit me again so I ducked to move out of the way of the attack.

"_Look, you can't stop me from doing things I like, I'll end up doing them anyway_" I growled with Lyra trying to sneak away to her room.

"_Katelyn, you are a 13 year old girl, maybe you should wake up and face the fact that now that your father is dead, I'll be the one taking care of you!_" she sighed before turning to my sister who's breath hitched "Lyra Abigail Maxwell, come over here for a moment please" my eyes widened. I realised that she was going to slap her again, over the years here she became even more shy then Chrona!

"HEY!" I yelled causing my little sis and my step-mother to turn to me and I quickly realised I was speaking in English "_Lyra has nothing to do with this!_" I screamed at her "_don't pick on the one who didn't do anything, you son of a bitch!_" I didn't really look all that threatening when I took a step back when our step-mother turned to me.

"_Well promise me you will never go out in the rain again, and she will be ungrounded_" she said sweetly but had a somehow disgusting tone to it.

I snarled before looking at my feet and answering "_...fine_" I managed to get out and walked passed my mother to Lyra and we both walked up the stares into my room.

Lyra sat down on the bed as I looked through my hidden movie racket to look for something good to watch.

"Kate..." Lyra started as the two of us switched back to English as I looked over at her; I saw fear in her light green eyes "w-what would happen, if she sent us on the street? you think she would do that? I'm kinda surprised she hasn't yet" she muttered giving a small breathy laugh, I stopped looking through my rack and sat down next to her, pushing my bangs out of my face to look at her.

"don't think like that, if anything I want to be bad ass like Edward Elric and burn these horrid memories to ashes, that, or ranting about how I'm not short" my sister laughed.

"sis, your the shortest in the family-"

"_I'm not short!" _I muttered annoyed making Lyra laugh harder.

"I know that your having an Ed moment sis, Speaking of Ed, can we watch Fullmetal Alchemist? Brotherhood please" Ly asked

I started to grin "no problem-o" I said as I pulled out my movie rack again and pulled out Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood and put in the final disk because we watch at least one disk every night.

"You sure you want to see this Edward clone?" Ly said mysteriously as I rolled my eyes.

"I am not a Edward clone!" I shot back.

"Short, knows a bit of martial arts, dislikes milk-" Lyra counted off as I shot her a glare.

"Shut up, lots of people hate milk, I only know how to avoid attacks, AND I'M NOT SHORT!" I yelled the last part making her laugh "...traitor" I muttered before turning my back away putting Fullmetal alchemist in my computer.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAMFM**

"EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" I yelled in a way kinda like Ed did at the end of the final episode making Lyra laugh.

"You are soooo Edward Elric's clone" she said between laughs making me stop the jokes and glare at her.

"I said before and I'll say it again, I. am. Not. a. Edward. Clone!" I yelled at her making her laugh harder.

"true, you don't have blond hair or gold eyes, hey! Say that again in your mimic voice!" she laughed even as I 'death glared' at her before I sighed turned left. I saw a white sheet of paper in our fathers suite case with ingredients on it and a drawing of what looked to be a transmutation circle, the centre was what looked to be a eye and there was two triangles one right side up the other upside down that collided and there were 4 smaller circles, none the same length or height.

"What is it...?" Lyra asked as I picked up the piece of paper.

"A transmutation circle...?" I mumbled making her gasp and take the paper away from my hands, grabbing a piece of chalk and reading the note on it.

"_Gate Transmutation: a rare form of alchemy, lost because of how few people survive this transmutation, it is the only alchemy people on the other side can use, we still do not know exactly what this transmutation does, but if someone does do this transmutation, I swear, please do it only at your own risk- Hamato Maxwell._

_ps: when you finished the transmutation, please burn the paper in the middle for good luck._

_pss: please don't die on me!_

_ppss: if my daughters have found this then I am sorry for hiding this away from you two."_ she said, reading the note and we turned to each other a grinned like the Cheshire cats.

"You want to see if it works?" I asked her.

"hell's yeah!" she yelled back at me as we rushed to get what we needed.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMAMFAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

"_I don't know~"_

_"Where you're going, or when you're coming home~"_

_"I left the keys under the mat to our front door~"_

_"For one more chance to hold you close"_

_"I don't know~_

_"Where you're going~"_

_"Just get yourself back home" _Me and Lyra sang as Ly drew the transmutation circle, I smiled, she only ever sang with me when she was in a good mood, that- or really bored.

I got all of the things we needed, knife and a lighter "Ly? You done the circle yet?" I asked her as she smiled and nodded as I grabbed the knife and before anyone ever cut themselves, Lyra winched.

I knew why, when our dad died we went over to our mother in Germany, who horribly abused us whenever we accidentally did something wrong, abuse like: hitting, punching...cutting...I have a large scar on my back across a huge tattoo, the day she first cut me, we managed to narrow it down to a slap across the face eventually because we got so used to the cutting it almost didn't hurt well...it still hurt only the pain numbed a bit.

"Lyra, you sure you want to do this?" I asked her as she took a deep breath and determination glowed in her eyes.

"I'm not backing down at this point" she replied as she took the knife and cut her finger a little bit making her wince and she let a drop of blood fall onto the transmutation circle "did it" she replied with a cocky voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Kids...hey wait a sec, your stealing my job!" I said in fake panic. I pricked my finger letting a drop of my own blood fall onto the transmutation circle.

"You ready Ly?" I asked her as she smirked and walked over to the opposite side of me. the side that had pieces of our soul while I was on the other side

"are you?" she teased, we both set our palms on the ground and I bet we were both thinking that it would never work. so we were both surprised when a huge golden light came shooting out of the ground. setting the lighter light on fire. making all of the lines of the transmutation set on fire. on my side the fire hit the circle on my left making the sand heat up and turn to glass and go to the centre of the transmutation, then speed over to my right where water showed up. the water boiled and then circled the outer lines. meanwhile on Lyra's left side the fire collided into the circle there making a small statue of a unfamiliar weapon. I couldn't tell for sure what it was. but the part that I finally realized something was wrong, was when the fire and water collided in the circle we made our sacrifices. at that point I felt my left arm start to burn. I screamed. the pain it hurt so bad...I tried as hard I could to see my sister. from what I could see was she was...drowning? I can't tell because there are tears in my eyes now, oh god..._**MAKE THE PAIN STOP! "Eliza!"**_ I screamed my sister's name in agony

"_**Calm down, this is what you wanted wasn't it?**__" _I heard a voice coming out of nowhere, it sounded like a male/female mix, at the moment, I couldn't recognize who it was, because at that moment,

The world turned black, 'DAMN YOU CLICHÉ ENDING!' was my last thought. not the best last words but it'll do.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAMFAMFAMFMAFFMAFMAMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

_'Huh, that's odd, my arm doesn't hurt any more...maybe making that alchemy thing was a dream?'_ _I though as I slowly opened my eyes to see everything was pitch black, nothing BUT black. but not dark _"is the real life? is this just fantasy? caught in a landslide..." _I sang out of sheer bordam and fear- yes I sing when I'm scarred shut up_

"_**no it's escape from reality" **__I yelped in surprise and quickly spun around to see a black person that I could only tell was there because of the white mist around it and yes I said IT because the voice was no male, nor female, but both, or that's what it sounded like_

"T-Truth...?"_ I muttered thinking 'damn...you really re-decorated' as the black person laughed_

_"__**Close enough kid, but no, my name is sky, or planet, or goddess, or lie, infinity, and nothing, but most of all...I'm you**__" the person laughed as I shivered but realization came to mind_

"So...your Truth's sibling or something?"_ I asked twirling my finger at it as I swear I could see this 'lie' twitch a little_

_"__**yeah, the more powerful one in the family**__" Lie gave a breathy laugh "__**I can only show people the truth, take a toll, and give them tools to survive, truth can do so much more...be glad that I take care of the people on your side of the gate**__" I froze, 'your side of the gate'...did that mean...?_

_"__**yes it does, I'm sending you to Truths side, however, not without a price, I'm in a good mood today so I'll give you anything you might want or need to survive, but remember, for each idem i give you, you have to give something in return, enjoy the Truth**__" Lie said as he/she vanished and I felt a small gust of wind behind me, the gate opened, I started to run, I didn't get very far because I felt hands (which I realized where white) grab onto me pulling me into the gate_

_the hands held me in place as all the data of everything got shoved into my brain, alchemy, adimestrian_ (anyone know how to spell that?)_ which sounded a lot like german, science I never learned, maths that I never studied, just...everything. I thought my head was about to burst, but for one second, everything made since the world, the past, everything...that didn't help the fact that I was in pain though! I saw a person in the distance who looked like my little sister, I couldn't think strait so I reached out to grab the hand screaming in agony before the next thing I knew was I was in the blackness again with half the stuff I saw...forgotten_

_"__**So, did you enjoy it?" **__lie asked in his/her menacing voice, I glared at...it_

"Not really, I just kind of forgot half of that stuff, which I am thankful for, I'm going to have to pay a toll, and I still don't know how I'm going to pay for all of the stuff I want!"_ I mumbled with lie laughing_

_"__**You can choose whatever you want for the stuff you get, I only want to prepare you for the world a head, however, your toll will be taken after you get your other stuff...**__" Lie said as I nodded_

_I thought about it hard before I finally spoke _"first off, for the things I want, auto-mail, and I want it a version that will only take a few days to get use to, and in return, you get my memories of 2012, 2011, and 2010. Next, sonic screwdriver for my memories of my father, I don't need him dragging me down" _lie laughed and i raised an eyebrow but continued my list _"and lastly my phone that has both versions of FMA on it and my unlimited charger and please make it with my headphones, I'll give up my sense of taste...oh and that zero-gravidy thing that lightning has from final fantasy XIII, take my way back home for that." _I stated quickly but then remembered about my little sis, _" quick question, what's going to happen to my sister?"_ I asked lie as it grinned_

_"__**Oh, I'm so glad you asked, she will be in the other thing she likes, and I'll give you all of those things in jussssst a second..." **__I felt my memories of 2010, 2011, 2012, and my dad drift away, and the gate close and seal it's self, next thing you knew my left arm was now made of metal, with a Flamel symbol on the shoulder, a sonic screwdriver, all silver but blue at the end like 10th doctor from doctor who only the structure looked like the 11th doctor's screwdriver, my phone with a picture of me and my sis in it and a pair of gloves that had some sort of machine on them. I was also screaming in pain when my flesh arm was gone and the nerves connected to wires._

_"__**a word of warning, because your arm will have to get use to the metal and I shortened the time you have to get used to it or any auto-mail, I say...about a week before you can move it properly, you move it before that and you're going to be spitting blood" **__lie warned me as I nodded and took note not to move my left arm much until then __**"be glad that I timed your arrival just a week before episode one**__"_

_I gave a breathy laugh and smiled "Lie, you really kick-ass!" I laughed as I fist-pumped in the air using my right arm_

_"__**T-thanks...? Oh, and you're going to need a new outfit too..." **__I can see why, you don't really see jeans in the 1900's, pulse I need something to fight in, and cover my auto-mail "__**got it, oh, and for new clothes I'll just take the clothes you have now, my new clothes for your odd clothes**__"_

_"sure!" random flash of light and next thing I know is I have a dark blue vest that had a hood with a black long sleeved shirt underneath, black pants, brown battle boots, the zero-gravity gloves, and a sea blue scarf on. first thought? 'Bad ass! And I'm still in pain ^_^''_

_"__**alright that should do for our little visit here, take the left gate I set up for you**__" Lie said as I waved back at him/her/it and ran up to the gate, lie sweat-dropped __**"I meant my left..." **__I also did a sweat-drop and had the white little hands take me away. _

(no one's POV)

_**"oh I forgot to tell her about that side affect...heh she's a lot like her sister"** __a woman spoke as she took the place of Lie__ muttered as the gate closed._

**Me: It gets better from here on out, and I'm planing on sending Lyra to the Soul Eater world or the xxxHOLiC world. if I can get some votes for where to send her to I would really appreciate it. Lie turning into a woman will be explained in Lyra's story**


	2. Fullmetal Alchemist

**Ed: alright, now we are in the real story (dramatically takes off coat)**

**Kate: Er...why did you take your coat off?**

**Fangirls: SQUEEEE!**

**Ed: for dramatic effect...and the fangirls...yeah...**

**Fanboy: SQUEEEE!**

**Kate: WAS THAT A GUY?!**

**Ed:...**

**Fangirls: SQUEEE!**

**Ed: ARE THEY DONE YET?!**

**One more fangirl: squeee!**

**Kate: arg...just do the disclaimer Ed...**

**Ed: Fine, the following is a fan made story by BadWolfAlchemist, who owns nothing except her OC Katelyn**

Chapter 1 Fullmetal Alchemist

(katelyn's POV)

It's been about a week since I got here, I found a place to stay in the Hughes residence, here's how it happened:

_a day has passed since I got here, lie wasn't kidding when he/she said I would be spitting blood. I found whenever I try to move my arm even a little bit I would be found coughing blood and be in extraordinarily inhuman pain, it got old fast I will tell you that. at the time I learned I could do alchemy by clapping my hands (coughing blood in the process) I made a bit of a roof to cover myself from the ran on that day, at the same time Maes Hughes was on a walk the same day. I shivered in the cold hoping that there was a possibility someone could at least give me a bit if BREAD. no such luck though._

_I looked at my phone, silently thanking that it wasn't October so I don't have to joke about the whole October 3rd thing, I snorted catching someone's attention "yo! you alright over there?" the man asked, I was going to say I was fine but I ended up moving my arm, making me cough up blood, I quickly grabbed the area where my auto-mail began and winched, the man ran over to me "you okay kid?" he asked, a lot more worried now, I shook my head saying no _

_"besides my arm feeling like it's going to deconstruct, and being starved to death I feel fine" I joked, trying not to lower myself to much in case this guy was one of the villains...and failing epicly._

_He walked closer to me allowing me to see who this man was. Maes Hughes. he's still alive! Thank Ra _(A/N yu-gi-oh reference) _at that moment I think I let my guard down a little bit too low, probably looking like a lost puppy at that moment, he frowned._

_"What kind of alien are you?" he joked and I thought 'time lord' "I can't leave you here! That's inhuman! You can stay at my place, my daughter and wife would love to have you!" he said as he started to drag me away, showing me the pictures of his family to keep me going (the horror...)._

So, I have been living here ever since, I would come with Hughes in the military at times, but it's the end of the week and I got my arm in working order (thank Ra...) Hughes went off to work while I decided to take a walk after helping Gracia make her famous quiche, at night, when the freezing alchemist on the loose, idea? Epic fail.

I threw a random ball I saw lying around and chased after it, why? BECAUSE THE BORDUM HERE IS GONNA KILL ME! where the hell is an explosion when you need one? ah jeez I'm starting to sound like kimbly...

I started walking over to where the ball was kicking a few rocks that were in the way "what a nasty thing to do…" I felt my blood run cold at the voice around the corner, I felt my feet quicken, the first episode has begun already?! I thought I was gonna meet the main protagonist later...like episode 10 later. But...Lie did say that he/she times my arrival before episode one...

"You of all people should know that great deeds come with great sacrifices, inset that the law of equivalent exchange?!" I heard someone ask the former bringing me out of my thoughts.

"save your breath the laws of alchemy doesn't justify murder!" I heard a sort a clapping noise and ran around the corner to see the blue alchemedical light glow around the area and a boy in red transmute his spear into a mace

"No transmutation circle…!" the older man said

"Don't be too impressed, now!" red boy yelled as he charged at the man who I realized to be Isaac McDougal (AKA Issac the freezer) just as a suet of armor appeared behind him. Isaac noticed him just in time to dodge under his punch. While he was bent backwards, the boy in red came charging and slammed his mace down on him, only to have Isaac cross his arms to block the mace. He forced his arms up throwing the mace back and dodging to the side to avoid the armour who was trying to grab him. He flipped backwards, kicking the armour in the process. When he was standing upright, he blocked the boy in red's mace once more and grabbed onto his arm in the process. an alchemical light shined up the ally again as the boy's right arm was attacked, but instead of the intended attack, the boy stumbled back with a gasp as his jacket got all ripped up.

"What?!" Isaac shouted in shock; the armour that was still behind him went to slam his hands down on Isaac who brought his arms up to block the attack before flipping the armour over him "no I had you! Any water in there should have boiled!" he shouted.

'Never underestimate the power of Winry Rockbell's auto-mail!' I thought smugly, I hope I end up meeting her at some point!

I saw the boy in red on the ground with his arm still in the air, reviling to be metal "if it's any constellation you did ruin my coat" he stated calmly.

"An auto-mail arm..." Isaac muttered, staring at the alchemist in shock as the boy grabbed the ruined part of his coat and ripped it off along with the rest of his coat. while he scowled the armour got up on his feet.

"a young gifted alchemist, one who doesn't use transmutation circles, and has a auto-mail right arm...I know you...you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" ding ding ding! We have a winner! "So it's not you?" Isaac asked pointing the armour and I tried to hide a snort.

"Um...no, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse" Al said meekly scratching his helmet.

"But he's a runt!" oh no...you just said THAT word, prepare for some pain in 3...2...1...

"OH YEAH, CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!" Edward yelled as he clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground making the alchemical energy fill the alley once again for the third time that night heading over to Isaac making the walls surrounding him sprout out and trap him.

"I heard the stories but still, I never imagined this! The Fullmetal alchemist is just a little kid!" Isaac said through a squashed face 'didn't you learn from the first time?' I thought sweat dropping.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Edward yelled slamming his hand on the wall beside him making a hand shoot out and sent Isaac flying.

"You know brother, I don't think he was really talking about your height just now" Al said, looking kinda pale.

"Well even if he wasn't he was still pissing me off!" Edward yelled as Isaac came running back for another attack, that reminded me that I could still use alchemy, I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground making a sword which I quickly threw yelling "go fetch!" however Isaac dodged it so I made my appearance.

"Science damn it, I really don't understand what people are afraid of in alley way-" I noticed the dead bodies as I took a step near one and quickly drew back in fake horror "AH! Dead bodies!" que sweat-drops from everyone.

"Your sword could have taken my head off!" Isaac shouted.

"Next time, I'll do it properly, seeing as your killing spree interrupted my game of fetch!" I yelled right back at him. I was actually stalling waiting for the MP's to get here and get Isaac away if anyone asks. I snapped my fingers going into zero-gravity mode having a purplish light cover me as I flew over to Isaac giving him a kick in the face locking my foot on his head so I could spin around to his back and give him a automail punch in the back of the head before my zero-gravity ran out of power.

"Over there!" I heard a voice shout as the MP's came in and chained Isaac up.

Ed smirked "looks like the MP is coming in, I need to fix my coat" he turn to me and seemed to give me a substitutions glare "and I need to ask, how the hell did you fly like that?" I mentally face-palmed 'of course he would ask that, you baka!'

"my gloves have a type of power that when I snap my fingers it gets unleashed, if I told you what that power was, well..." I deepened my voice to sound more menacing "then I'd have to kill you".

he raised an eyebrow "really?" he asked smirking obviously thinking that I was kidding.

"completely and without hesitation" I responded coldly making his smirk be replaced with a look of shock before I handed him his coat "you might want that back" I said smiling as he sent me a strange look before snatching the coat out of my grasp. Alphonse walked over to the MP's with me following behind

"so you're the one we heard all the stories about. the Fullmetal alchemist! you're as good as they say, thank for your help!" a random MP said to Al as I snickered making the MP look at me "and aren't you Colonel mustang's niece?" Al looked over at me in surprise while I meekly scratched the back of my head as a memory flashed in my eyes.

_we were walking into central head quarters and Hughes told me that we were going to meet a friend of his. I already guessed that it was Roy mustang so I went along with it. when we finally got to his office I saw that lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was in front of Colonel Mustangs desk. I assumed that it meant the two would have talked about something._

_"yo Roy! I hope you don't mind me introducing a friend of mine now do ya?" Hughes asked as I did a face palm._

_"Hughes..." Roy twitched "I'm at work right now. the one you wanted me to meet can wait"._

_"rude" I huffed and mentally added 'and not ginger'. All of a sudden I became the centre of attention "you know that if you take a picture it will last longer" I stated at Riza chuckled at how useless the colonel was at the moment as he messed up his papers a little bit. "Katelyn Maxwell, at your service sir" I saluted him so I could at least look formal however I noticed that Roy was in lovey dovey land and I sweat dropped before walking up to his desk snapping my fingers (I didnt have the zero-gravity gloves on at the moment) and calmly stating "oi, useless" that pretty much crashed down his world before realizing that he had lost his attention._

_"Ahem, sorry, what was your name again?" he asked as my patents with him went out, now I can see why Ed hates him. cocky womaniser. I mentally smirked at the thought that came rushing into my mine, I got it from a fanfic I had read once but I never found it twice. oh science please work..._

_"YOU WILL NOT QUESTION YOUR OWN COMMANDING OFFICER SOLDIER!" I boomed making Roy jump and stand up quickly. _

_"but sir-" I cut him off._

_"You will not question me again soldier! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" I yelled at him before he saluted me and yelled back._

_"CRYSTAL CLEAR SIR!" he yelled as I nodded harshly._

_"DISMISSED!" I shouted before Roy marched out of the room while Hughes burst out laughing holding his stomach and Hawkeye laughed silently, a minute or two latter Roy came running back into the room._

_"You she-devil!" he yelled and now it was my turn to laugh._

ah...good times...after that incident I was able to make Roy a undercover uncle for me (otherwise I would use the thing I did as blackmail X3) while I was at the Hughes house. back to the plot! "maybe" I teased but before I could continue Edward popped out from around the corner of the ally with his red coat back on.

"Let's go Al, we've got a train to catch" he said as he started walking out of the alleyway, me following them close behind.

"And I have a bastard to report to" I said in the same tone Ed had only looking more pissed off

"oh, okay...if you think it's alright to leave" the second Al said this I remembered that the freezer would escape in a few seconds. I quickly turned around. same as Ed only in shock as a blast of steam blasted out the ally.

"What is that, steam?" Edward asked coughing.

"But I thought he was the freezing alchemist!" I added, also coughing.

"Brother, he's gone!" Al yelled at his older brother who looked up in shock.

"dammit, now he's really pissed me off!" Ed yelled .

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMA**

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent Fullmetal" I heard from Mustang as I came into the room "ah, it's good to see you, Maxwell".

"don't get me started, 'Uncle' useless" I snapped back at him sitting in the couch Al was sitting in, only further away with my hands behind my head, I did a glance at Al's eyes, they seemed to glow more in real life- er...anime life I mean.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward asked harshly at me.

"She's my niece Fullmetal" Roy said calmly making Ed's eyes go wide.

"How are you two even related?!" Al asked.

"good question, it's a surprise we're related because we're pretty much polar opposites, he hates the rain, I love it, at there's a good reason for that" I calmly pulled a rope that was right beside me (thank you anime logic) and it made water pour all over mustang while Ed burst out laughing and Al snickered.

"Weirdo" he said after a few seconds of awkward silence

"Jerk" I stated calmly

"idiot"

"sparky"

"What was that?"

"Useless"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?!"

"clotpole"

"Wait...what?"

"Exactly" I clicked my tongue between my teeth when I saw the stress marks on mustang's head; Riza just looked amused at our own childlikeness.

"So, may I just ask who this guy is?" Ed interrupted our bickering as we stopped acting like little kids fighting over the last piece of Halloween candy.

Roy coughed "you probably would have know that if you listened to the mission briefing, but no" he dragged out the word "you had to go charging right after him".

"Yeah yeah, okay I get it. Alright? I'm sorry, k? Whatever" Ed said putting his hands up in surrender while Roy smirked.

"next time a superior tells you to pay attention you might just try it" Roy said while I growled.

"take your own advice for a change" I growled getting a confused eyebrow from most of the people in the room "and to answer your question, his name is Isaac McDougal or as he is know, Isaac the freezer, a former state alchemist" I took Roy's line because his adduce was getting on my nerves, I also unlocked my hands and bent over.

"Former?" Ed asked

Roy stood up and walked over to the window "that's right; he served in the ishvalen war. during that time, he had given us no signs that he turned traitor. But after...he imminently resigned his commission and went into hiding, he's been working with the anti-established unit ever since. Taking him into custody is a matter of top priority, whether it's dead or alive, that's up to him".

"No way, I'm not killing anyone for you" Ed said looking away.

"and that's your choice, your orders are to only help us contain him, that's all" I smiled warmly, Ed may not see it, but I did, they were protecting him from the darker parts of the military. I remembered that Isaac ruined my game though, and no one shall survive my revenge!

"well I don't forgive people who interrupt my games of fetch" I looked straight ahead of me "it's been a good while sense I killed anyone, I kinda miss it" I looked directly at Mustang without turning my head and looking in the very corner of my eye "you wanna watch?" everyone flinched and moved away from me extremely uncomfortable.

"...off topic... have you got any leads for getting...the stone?" my eyes snapped over to Roy, I think he said that because I wasn't supposed to know about Alphonse or Ed, but either way, that line changed.

"Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!" Ed yelled angrily, and just when he was finished the door burst open reviling Maes Hughes.

"Roy! How goes? I heard they let you keep charge of the freezer huh?" cue the stress mark on mustang "one hell of a nasty assignment, but hey! It could be your chance of that promotion to central!" he looked over to the three of us who where awkwardly watching the scene "hey! It looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Elric brothers right?!" we all sweat-dropped as Maes grabbed Alphonse hand "wow, it's an honour to meet the youngest state alchemist ever, you're a real legend around here, I'm Lieutenant-Colonel Maes Hughes, it's a pleaser" I saw Edward twitch a little.

"Um...you want Edward, I'm actually his younger brother Alphonse" Al said as Hughes quickly let go of Al and looked at Ed in surprise. I could practically feel the evil energy that was coming off Ed "what! You're the Fullmetal alchemist!? Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so-".

_'go on, say little, I dare you!' _Edward thought angrily, and I could practically hear that coming from beside Al!

"Hughes," Roy said, possibly to save his best friend from being killed.

"Yeah?".

"What are you doing here? go home" aw, kicking your best friend out? now that's just rude.

"actually, I'm here on official business" I saw a question mark appear over Roy's head "you, Elric's, I understand that you need a place to stay, so that means you'll have to come with me he said as he suddenly got a dark look in his eyes making the three of us cower in surprise. well...I cowered because I knew what was coming, he pulled out a picture of his daughter and wife "my wife Gracia and my daughter Elicia, we'd love to have you!" I sweat-dropped.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFM**

Hughes led us to his apartment, the Elric's haven't said a word and nether have I, why? because SOMEONE kept on showing us pictures of his family, I saw Hughes knocking at the door and Glaria opened it to show Little Elicia Hughes.

Next thing I saw was Hughes was hugging his daughter rubbing his cheek up against hers while the Elric's stared blankly at the duo and Gracia.

"Papa, your beard is itchy." Elicia said.

"It does? Itchy, itchy" Hughes teased with his daughter laughing. I smiled sadly. I really don't want him to die... where would that leave his family? I really didn't want to answer that... "look, these are our guests these are the Elric brothers" Hughes introduced.

I tried to hold back a laugh at what I knew was coming. Elicia stared at them for a moment before pointing to Alphonse "big brother" she pointed to Ed "little brother" Ed had that 'I'm gonna kill you' look before he calmed himself down a bit, still twitching in anger.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Edward Elric," he pointed to his brother "and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. Get that? Young-ger bro-ther"

"The younger means little, your little" yikes, does this kid have a death wish or something?

Thankfully Al picked the boy up before he could kill anyone "let me go Al! Don't stop me!" Ed rante. a few stress marks on his face.

"ED! These people are being nice to let us stay here!" Al argued as I rolled my eyes.

"Hope you boys are hungry, Gracia's cooking is delicious!" Hughes said, ignoring the brothers ranting before seeing I was with them "Kate? Why were you out with the Elric's? Out again?" he sighed" I thought I told you not to push yourself!".

"sorry sir…the second my arm started working again it's kinda hard to sit still, bad habit of getting in life death situations" well, I will be soon anyway.

"try not to do it to often, Kay?" I nodded and Hughes went to talk with his wife leaving me alone with the Elric's who were at the table waiting for food (well Edward was, Alphonse can't eat) I sighed and started talking.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully making the brothers look at me "so...it is true that you're the Fullmetal alchemist?" I asked I saw Ed growl and I assumed he thought I was talking to Al. I just rolled my eyes "talking to you blonde" Ed gained a shocked look on his face ignoring the blonde comment, same as Al and Ed cut me off.

"Whoa whoa wait, you saying you knew all along I was the Fullmetal alchemist?!" he yelled I looked down.

"um...yeah...I actually thought that the armour was your father" Al turned pale white while Ed was trying to hide his laughter, shut up, that's who I thought Al was when me and my sister were just getting into FMA.

I mentally winced at the thought of my sister, Ly…are you even alive right now? Do you blame me for the mess I got us into?

"Actually, he's my younger brother" Ed said as he tried to calm his laughter popping me away from thoughts of my sister momentarily.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry!" I yelled at Al "well at least I didn't think the cat I saw back in the alley was the alchemist, thank science I'm not that dense" talking about the cat Al has ^_^' how did I know he had one? I saw him sneaking off with him holding his stomach.

"What cat-" Ed was cut off by a meow inside Alphonse's armer "Al? I told you that we can't have pets!" he snapped at his little brother.

"What are you talking about? I was only joking!" I asked making them pale and look around shyly.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

"err…what did you say your name was kid?" Ed asked with him ignoring my stress mark for being called 'kid'.

"I'm not a kid!" I snapped "Katelyn Maxwell, Kate for short, " I answered before seeing Gracia come out of the kitchen with the quiche we (mostly me) made ^_^.

I saw Ed staring at the food with a huge smile that I will admit, when I watch the anime, that looked cute (shut up, we fangirls all agree) "okay! Eat up!" Hughes said as Ed's smile got even bigger (if that was even possible).

"Thanks!" he said and with that he started to eat- scratch that, INHALE the food he was given, "wow, you weren't kidding this is great!" I gave him a smile but quickly hid it.

"actually, Katelyn was the one who made the Quiche" Gracia said looking at me, I went back to eating my food ignoring what she just said, however Ed heard the comment and looked over to me.

"damn, you can cook!" he ate more of his food while I tried to hid a blush growing on my checks, eventually I saw Al not eating and took Maes line.

"Hey! You must be boiling in that armour, and you haven't eaten a thing, you must be starved! Take the armour off for a bit" I said, trying to hide the hint of challenge in my voice.

The brothers tensed in surprise, Al scratched the back of his helmet and Ed chewed meekly on his food to try to come up with a lie "well you see, um..." "He's not allowed to! He has to wear it all the time! It's um...its part of his alchemy training! You know how it is! Here, I'll eat enough for both of us!" Maes gave them a blank look while I tried to hold back laughing on the irony in that sentence.

"When you're finished your food, your room can be shared with Katelyn" Hughes said with a sly smile as me and Ed turned to glare at him even though both of us were blushing.

"NO WAY!" we yelled in union.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAF**

I got used to sleeping at the Hughes residence but didn't get used to the fact that Edward Elric and his 'little' brother where in the same apartment, let alone in the same room...! I couldn't sleep so I eavesdropped on the Elric's conversation, well, I couldn't really not do so considering we were sharing the room, Ed had the bed, I had the couch, Al had the floor even though there was still a free bed.

"Brother, you awake?" Alphonse asked his older brother "Kate's quiche, it looked a lot like moms" I mentally beamed at Al's words.

"Yeah… almost as good too." Edward said as my mental grin got even wider, I made a quiche that was as good as Trisha's? Wow, new record! "Specking of her, we probably don't want to wake her up" too late for that mate.

"Really?! In that case, I'm definitely adding it to the list of things I want to eat when I get my body back" my smile turned into a grimace, I had almost forgotten about that.

"Right, put it on there, right near the top!" I could practically see Ed's smile when he said that.

"Brother...".

"Hmm?".

"I sure would like to get our old bodies back soon".

"I know, me too".

_"You guys will…promise on the other side of the Gate"_ I thought feeling something wet roll down my eye and went back to trying to sleep. hating myself for listening in on something as private as that.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFM**

"Get a medic! Hurry!" a MP yelled, me and the Elric's where staring at a dead body of another MP who looked like he was burnt, if you're wondering why I'm here it's mostly because I asked. I know the plot, remember?

"Report to headquarters, 5 been dead".

"How awful..." Al's metallic voice rung out.

"it looks like a steam explosion, raised the temperature of water fast enough it expands with the force of a bomb blast, and the human body is 70% water" Edward muttered, I looked away from the body "lets hurry, we have to find him before he hurts anyone else".

"Right, Allons-y" I said before seeing the confused Elric's (well if Al had a body I bed he would look confused) I mentally face palmed, no such thing as French here, I corrected myself "sorry! I meant lets go".

We started walking away from the burnt body before we heard a explosion, we all quickly spun around to see rocks that had faces on them, I knew immediately it was Armstrong's, we all started running to the explosion to see Mr. sparkles in the flesh there.

"Major!" Al yelled but the freezing alchemist threw his canteen at us turning the water too steam as Al pulled Ed and me away to protect us.

"Water from his canteen huh?" Ed looked at his older brother "Thanks for the quick save Al!".

"Let's go he's getting away!" Al responded as Major Armstrong ran up to us.

**"Come then, after me Elric's and Maxwell"** Armstrong said and yes, we met, I actually met a few members of the military when I was with Hughes, well…mostly Roy, Armstrong, and Riza, I have yet to meet the rest of Mustang's crew.

_"Right!"_ all three of us said as we took off running after him.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAF**

We eventually came back to the same ally to see Isaac standing in front of a transmutation circle.

"Stop, right there!" Edward shouted as I came up beside him "I was wondering what you were doing in this ally so I came back to check it out, and bingo".

I heard Isaac give a breathy laugh as Alphonse came through the other side of the ally "there's nowhere to run this time!".

"Clearly, but whose running?" Isaac asked as his transmutation circle activated, we all stared in shock as the whole of central was suddenly surrounded in red lights. I flinched at the horrible reminder about the fact that Ademistes itself was a giant transmutation circle.

"An alchemical reaction, on this scale..." I heard Edward mutter.

"Impossible, unless...you don't think he's..." Al added as Ed turned over to Isaac.

"a philosophers stone!" he exclaimed turning to look at Isaac before feeling a bit of a chill in the air and the red lights turn blue, when I looked I saw a ice wall and seeing the ice spread "he's freezing all the moister in the air…" Ed stated silently.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I sure wasn't expecting ice..." I said still in shock about the red lights.

"I'm the freezing alchemist, what did you expect?" I heard Isaac ask as I grew a stress mark.

"I thought they were talking about your personality!" I snapped.

"Do you have any idea what this country is trying to do?" Isaac asked ignoring me.

"oh, conspiracy theories, what's next? King Bradley is secretly a pawn of an evil mastermind?" I joked; giving out a little spoiler. ah gotta love thethreephilosophers.

"who cares? it's not my problem." Ed stated smirk-smiling.

"Don't be a fool! He'll lead us all to ruin, I'm only doing what needs to be done!" Isaac exclaimed looking a bit insane as he spoke.

"I told you I don't care!" Ed snapped with Al suddenly jumping over the ice wall and landed on the ground right behind Isaac as he dodged the attack, Al started to throw a few punches and Isaac dodged most of them but Al kicked him out of the ally, Ed jumped over to the left as I moved to the right to avoid getting hit by Isaac.

"Alright! Nice work Al!" Ed said as I gave Al a pat on the back with my auto-mail arm to make it fair, I couldn't feel him, he couldn't feel me.

"But we still have to stop his alchemy!" Al pointed out.

"I know, so where is it? You have a philosophers stone don't you!" it was more of a statement then a question.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked with a smirk making me get bit ticked off with him.

"I won't ask again, _where is it?!_" Ed snapped.

"And what are you going to do about it boy, you're out of your liege!" Isaac said as water came out of the ground behind him before it froze as me and Ed looked at it in shock. Isaac stood up and grabbed on to the glacier.

the glacier kept on growing before the three of us decided to run away to not get killed, we saw Armstrong come into view at this point **"stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!"** he said.

_**"He's all yours major!"**_ all three of us yelled running past him.

**"Witness the Armstrong arch that's been passed down the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!" **Armstrong yelled and I did a mental face palm. It's not going to work~. Armstrong punched the ice only to have it redirect into a building **"that's unexpected..."**.

"What the heck are you doing?! You're making it worse!" Edward yelled at him.

**"no- I was merely-" **he was cut off by a booming noise, we turned to look only to see the ice blocks connecting.

"The ice walls!" Al exclaimed.

"there merging..." thank you caption obvious, I can see that -_-'.

"But, that would mean...".

"If they all meet in the middle..." I took a line here.

"Aw science damn it! It's central command!" I exclaimed.

_"He's going to freeze it over!"_ the three of us exclaimed.

"Major! Al, Katelyn and I are going to try and slow him down; can you handle the transmutation circles?" Ed asked Armstrong.

"**Considered them erased, I'm on it"** with that, the three of us ran off.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAF**

"Fuhrer king Bradley" I heard Isaac say from a distance "for your cold blooded crimes in Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell" I made my appearance.

"Hey! Popsicle alchemist!" I yelled using alchemy to make a pillar come out of the ground sending me flying onto the pillar of ice.

now it was Ed's turn to make his appearance "not so fast!" he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground also making a pillar come out of the ground and sending him on the ice pillar beside me with Al showing up behind us soon afterwards.

Isaac tried to make the snow on the glacier cover us with his alchemy "two can play that game!" Ed shouted destroying the part of the ice wall Isaac was on, who jumped in the air and slammed his hand on one of the snow blocks causing it to turn into burning water '_holy science my hair's on fire!' _I thought, then realized that Isaac was running on ice pillars in our distraction.

"Ed!" Al yelled grabbing Ed's shoulders and pulling me away from Isaac's attack.

"Too slow!" Isaac cried trying to slam his hand onto Al's helmet but I blocked the attack with my left arm, sending me flying backwards. but not so far that I couldn't see what was going on. in Ed and Al's distraction Isaac gripped Al's helmet. There was a bust of steam that sent the two of them flying back and Al's helmet to go flying.

"Alphonse!" Ed cried still trapped in his brothers arms as they fell to the ground, Isaac took a few steps over to us before Al did a back flip trying to kick him only to have Isaac dodge giving them time to break apart.

"there's no one in there...it's empty...!" Isaac shouted staring in shock at Al. Ed picked up his helmet and he put it on, but I could see in the corner of Ed's eyes he could see me running up to them "but, that- that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armour-" realization came into his eyes "so you lost your arm, and your brother, he lost his entire body..." he smirked "I see, it all makes sense...YOU FOOLS COMMITTED THE ULTIMATE TABOO!" Ed's eyes widened "YOU ATTEMPTED HUMAN TRANSMUTATION DIDN'T YOU?! ALCHEMY'S ONE AND ONLY UNFORGIVABLE SIN!" Isaac yelled.

I knew that Ed was going into flashback mode the second I caught up to them "oh no...Incoming flashback..." I muttered as Ed went fully into Flashback mode.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAM**

(Ed's POV)

I looked at the ground, hair covering my face "you know...there are, some lines you really shouldn't cross" I said calmly after coming out of my flashback.

Isaac looked confused for a second before I started running up to him. anger flashing in my eyes as I punched him in the stomach with my auto-mail arm. he bent over in pain and I took this as a chance to lock my hands together and slam them on the back of his head.

Isaac put his hand on the ice shooting ice spikes at me but I flipped back to dodge them and Al came forward to slice the spikes away giving Katelyn a chance to swing her foot at Isaac. sending him stumbling down the glacier side. The three of us slid down the glacier after him. when we reached to bottom Isaac pushed him up.

"Give it up! There no water for you to use here!" I shouted at him only to see him smirk.

"You've forgotten something, I have all the water I need, 70% of my body!" Isaac shouted back at me. I took a step back in surprise.

"Ed, look out!" Katelyn yelled as she threw herself in front of me as I saw Isaac throw himself forward making blood spikes sprout from him and two hit her right in her right shoulder making her cry out in pain.

"Kate!" Alphonse yelled as he snapped the iced blood apart, with Katelyn free she fell to her knees, gripping her shoulder tightly.

I saw Isaac climbed to his feet stumbling a bit "why can't you fools understand, I'm trying to save this country!" Isaac yelled as the glaciers hit central command and Isaac walked away laughing like a maniac.

"Kate! Katelyn!" Al called worriedly, she helped me and got hurt, is it because of me? why would she save people she hardly even knows?

"You guys need to go after him" she grabbed the spikes and pulled them out, making a quick soft scream of pain, winching and bending over she added harshly "mess around with me, will he?"

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAF**

When we came into the alley we saw Isaac walk into, Katelyn was breathing heavy holding her wonded shoulder and me and Alphonse stared in shock at the soldier in front of us "Fuhrer Bradley...your here?" I asked him as the Fuhrer turned around.

"Ah yes, job well done Fullmetal, I came out to see if I could lend a hand. And to think, that I would actually be the one to catch him. If anything this would make a exiting story for my son" he then noticed Katelyn who I saw tense up a little bit "you're the Cornel's niece, correct? Katelyn Anibeth Maxwell?" Bradley asked as she bowed in respect.

"y-yes sir" she said quickly.

"I see...well it was nice to meet you young lady" Bradley said as he walked away.

Katelyn looked at the remains of Isaac almost sadly "damn it...now I cant kill him for ruining my game of fetch..." she muttered as me and Al sweat-dropped.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAF**

"you know, we never did find out whether or not he had a philosophers stone" Al stated. we were visiting Katelyn after her arm got wrapped up in bandages. she was told she could leave in the next hour and our train doesn't leave until the next three hours so we had time to spare.

"no, but maybe it will say something in the official report" I said shrugging my shoulders. I looked over at Katelyn hiding the pain inside me. I still worried that she got hurt because of me. but no matter what she keeps denying that fact.

We all heard knocking at the door. when we turned to look we saw Armstrong holding a bunch of roses.

"**greeting Katelyn Maxwell, when I heard you where in the hospital, I DASHED RIGHT OVER!**" Armstrong said as the three of us trembled in fear "**and as I suspected, you're in desperate need of assistance!**" he took his shirt off making the three of us scream we were running all around the room to avoid getting hugged by the muscle man. but Katelyn still had a blanket over her left arm "**you need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire your recovery, you see? You're looking lively already!**"

"WILL YOU GET OUT?!" Katelyn yelled at him.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFMAFMFAMFAMFMAFM**

"Ah, there you are Fullmetal, you're so short I could hardly see you there" Mustang said as I sadly bumped into him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULDN'T BE SEEN BY A FLEA LOOKING UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS?! I was just visiting your niece for a moment and then I walk into Mr. useless" he hardly seemed fazed by my comment (how come Katelyn can anger him without even trying?).

"That's what I needed to talk to you about" I blinked. didn't see that one coming "she's not my niece, in fact we have no relates in our family line, Hughes found her lying in an alley and forced her to play as my niece, however, I know little about her, so from here on out I'm assigning you as her body guard" my eyes widened.

"WHAT?! why do I have to play babysitter?! she might find out about Al! Or what the two of us did! Or-" I complained before I was interrupted.

"That's enough complaining Fullmetal, I gave you an order so do it" I growled at the colonel, why is it that he had to be my commanding officer?

"I just don't see why I have to protect that small fry" I snarled and got a yell from another room.

"NOT SHORT!" all three of us slowly looked in the direction of Katelyn's room in shock.

"She couldn't have heard us...Could she brother?" Al asked.

I tested that by calling her short again "fine, I'll babysit the little girl" que another shout from the other room.

"I'M NOT FUCKING SHORT!" heh, it worked.

"Yeah you kinda are" the colonel agreed.

"OH FUCK YOU ROY!" we all sweat dropped.

**I had to rewrite this chapter twice because the first one got deleted...**


	3. Forger's Love

**Kate: hey Ed**

**FMA Ed and FMAB Ed: yeah?**

**Kate: why are their two of you?**

**the Ed's look at ****each other**

**both: favourite army man gaming song in 3...2...1...**

**Both: Red vines**

**FMA Ed: favourite color of vines other then green**

**both: red vines**

**FMAB Ed: favourite way to say red vines in a German accent**

**both: red vines OH MY GOD! (hug)**

**Kate: (sweat-drop)**

**Corin: the following is a fan made story by BadWolfAlchemist, who owns nothing except her OC Katelyn**

Chapter 2 Forger's Love

"Damn it damn it damn it I'm late! This is the last time I stay up until 4:00 in the freaking morning watching tutorials on how to make a pancake helicopter!" I shouted as me Ed and Al ran over to the train station.

"What the hell is a pancake helicopter?!" Edward yelled back at me.

"Spoilers!" I called back to him as we got on the train.

We came to a seat further away from anyone, Ed and Al sat side by side while I sat across from them.

After the train started we were mostly silent for most of the trip before after about 3 hours Alphonse broke the silence "brother,".

"Mm?" Ed muttered as I continued to stare out the window.

"The stories about the priest in Leoir, you think there true?" Alphonse asked.

"you mean the ones about his 'miracles'?" Ed asked his little brother.

"I heard that he can turn wood into statues and make flowers out of thin air, the emissary the sun god Leto, he's more than likely a fake" I said, not turning to look at them. but they turned to me "if not...then I really don't know what it is".

"We might have a idea..." Ed muttered.

"Don't tell me" I looked at them and clicked my tongue between my teeth "it's a lot more fun to find it out" I look at the window again before quickly turning back to them smiling "anyone up for a game of poker?" I asked.

"Sure" Ed said, I then remembered that in the original anime he had a cheating deck, did he have one in brotherhood as well? If so, then I more than likely just lost by asking.

"Brother..." Al muttered before Ed turned to look at him smirk-smiling.

"It's only one game, who am I to say no?" he said smirking as he pulled out a deck, aw crap.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

"ha! I win again!".

"arg, seriously, did you have a cheating deck or something?!" I asked Ed who one at least five times in a row.

"Nah, I'm just really good at this game!" he smirk-smiled at me.

"cheater" I muttered.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Nothing nothing" I waved my hand emphasizing the point.

"don't feel bad Kate, even I never beaten him before" Al said to try and cheer me up.

"Right...so, I never really heard that much about you, where are you from?" oh crap! I can't tell him I'm from the other side of the gate! That would be too confusing. Um...

"It doesn't matter were I'm from, it only matters where I'm going" I stated calmly.

Edward said with his head lowered, bangs covering his face "I'm not going to get any information out of you am I?".

"Pretty much, my lips are sealed...over certain things" Ed and Al just stared at me as if lost in thought.

Staring.

Staring.

aaaaaaaannnnnnd...still staring...

"gez, if you're going to stare take a picture..." I mumbled. Ed's cheeks turned a light pink as Ed and Al looked away. I smirked and started to hum 'I need a Doctor' then fogged up the window and drew the Gate transmutation but soon blacked out about an hour later.

******FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

I could feel the train still moving when I awoke, but something seemed differenced about the train I was in...But what? I got up slowly on my seat only to see that the Elric brothers were gone, did they go somewhere on the train?

"Al," I heard Edward say from behind me, I turned my head to see that they had only moved seats, but why does Ed look somehow...younger? "Your okay with this right?" he asked his little brother who made a questioning hum in response "I mean leaving everything behind, you don't have regrets, do you?" I raised a confused eyebrow. what are they talking about?

"There's no turning back now, and remember, I'm the one that insisted on coming with you, besides, we both know that you'll miss home more than I will!" Al said as Ed smirk-smiled.

"good riddance, that's what I say, because you know who's on his way on becoming a state alchemist, me!" he carried out the word while pointing to himself. My eyes widened. Ed was already a state alchemist wasn't he? Unless-

unless I somehow went into the 2003 Fullmetal alchemist?!

"Me too! and when I become a state alchemist, and the first thing I'll do is fix your body" Al said happily.

"I told you Al, that's not your burden, you just have to take care of yourself" Ed said as Al looked away.

"I wonder how one goes about becoming a state alchemist; do you think we'll have to take a test?" Alphonse asked as Ed went lost in thought.

"whatever the case, I'm sure that mustang will guide us through it all" I almost snorted at what Ed said. he will sooo be regretting that later. I know it. he started to laugh. "What am I getting so worked up about? With talent like mine," he hit his head "this will be a cake walk for me!" we saw Al look away. thinking about Winry maybe? "What? Are you thinking about Winry?" I blinked and shivered. whoa, same thought stream moment. Alphonse didn't look at us as he sighed and looked down. I hate seeing people discouraged. but I didn't want to say anything.

"We are now departing at our final station, passengers be sure you're ready to leave" the three of us heard as Alphonse got up to pull out the suet case.

"Well our next train is the one to central, so we better get off" Al said as both he and his brother stood up and waked to the train exit, me following close behind them.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

I was leaning againced the wall hidding away from the brothers when I heard Edward yawn "brother, do you know what time our next train leaves?" Alphonse asked.

"yeah, not till tomorrow morning, lets get some shut eye" Ed said putting his hands behind his back and closing his eyes, as we heard a scream from around the corner.

"MY PURSE! HE STOLE MY PURSE!" we heard a woman scream as we all looked at a man who was running with said purse.

"break's over!" Ed said as he got up and ready to draw a transmutation circle while I was ready to clap my hands to make the matrix.

"heh, it's almost too easy" I heard the man mutter as he came rushing to us before he stopped in front of me, just before he reached the transmutation circle. I could see Ed and Al's eyes widen 'why did she stop him before he reached the transmutation circle? there's no way she can handle this alone!' I could practically hear them think.

"I don't suppose you would give the kind woman back he bag would you?" I asked him in my teasing voice.

"Not a chance little girl" he pointed a gun at me, I twitched and clapped my hands and quickly set them on the ground making a cage around the man and getting the gun out of his hand.

"for your information I'm no little girl, old man." I snarled holding the gun he had.

"nicely done!" if heard someone say behind me as I turned to face a man, who I would guess is with the police "now that was something else, your trick there wouldn't happen to be alchemy would it?" he asked. I clicked my tongue between my teeth.

"I'd be lying if I said no" I stated as the guy nodded.

"mm, to think that a kid your age can be such a accomplished alchemist already, around these parts the only alchemist I ever get to see is old Mashihal!" I blinked, Mashihal is only in the first FMA, so what the hell is going on here...?

"Mashihal, huh?" Ed muttered.

"Yup, they say he does great things for people with alchemy, like her" he pointed to me "he's quite well respected-"

"Where can we find him?" Ed urgently cut in as me and Alphonse looked at him.

"why the next town over" his blank face turned into one with worry "but...you really don't want to go there right now kids, I've heard that it's become a dangerous place, they say the dead has risen from their graves, and are sending the villages to them" I grinned evilly, oh science I picked up to many habits from Ed- well the...other Ed.

"Dangerous place? The dead coming back to life? Man, your just bribing me to go next door!" all three boys looked at me with strange looks "it almost sounds like someone succeeded in human transmutation, SCIENCE! I gotta see this!" I ran off only to make a U-turn to come right back "er...is there any kind of transportation I can use to get there?" the police man just laughed and showed us the nearest transportation.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAKWARDTURDELFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****F**

We were in one of those old carriage things that are pulled by horses, which I was excited about at first, but the seats literally KILL!

"Why are you so interested in meeting this Mashihal person, brother?" Alphonse asked his older brother.

"That name...that same name kept popping up all over those old letters" Ed said with his arms crossed.

"You mean dad's letters?!" Al said, shocked that his brother would even bring up their dad seeing as he hated him so much.

"Yeah, an if I remember he wrote about human transmutation" I groaned silently at that. how many people have gotten killed/hurt in that forbidden alchemy? "I figure if it's the same Mashihal it can't hurt to pay him a visit"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that it's going to be a good trip!" Al stated happily getting a confused reaction out of Ed.

"What's wrong? You seem almost happy!" Ed teased his younger brother leaning forward a bit putting a hand on his auto-mail leg.

Al looked at his brother in shock before saying "well...we did snag that purse snatcher, and then everyone was so grateful to us" he looked at me, who was currently pretending to sleep "even if it was that girl who did the work, she pushed the credit to us as if she did nothing, I guess I'm just starting to see how alchemy has the power to make people's lives a little bit better" I was instantly reminded of when Ed complemented my Quiche.

"Hey that reminds me, she didn't need to use a matrix to do transmutation, so how did she create that cage without using a transmutation circle?" Ed asked looking at me confused.

"the basics of transmutation is the power of the circle, which denotes the circulation of power, in order to call upon an artefact one must draw a structure matrix over the circle, this is also the circulation of power" Al stated as I calmly cut in

"however, if you think about it in a certain way, I myself am the matrix" I told them, shocking them that I wasn't really asleep, or was it that I quoted their teacher Izumi?

"But how do YOU do it?" Al asked as I hesitated to think of a answer, so I went with River Song's classic line as I turned to face them slightly.

"spoilers" the brothers had question marks over their heads as the ride continued onward to town.

**FMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**FMAFMAFMAFMAFULLMETALF

Me and Ed found ourselves groaning in pain when we finally stopped "are you two alright?" Al asked.

"Yeah I'm just peachy...I love turbulent carriage rides and seats as soft as garnet!" Ed mumbled sarcastically rubbing his back "it didn't bother you...at all?" he asked his brother who man a "nu-uh" noise.

"you know, I'm starting to Envy your armour" I paused for a moment before a image of a certain palm-tree came to mind "crap! I just remembered I still need to fight that guy in lab five...ARRRGGG!" the Elric's sent me a WTF look before moving on and saw a small village that had lit torches.

"Well would you look at that" Ed said when he saw the area "someone's throwing a party! With lit torches and everything! But they forgot to invite us!" the second Ed finished his sentence; a firework blew up in our faces. While Ed and Al were frozen in shock, if looked on amazed, although I will admit that I also jumped.

"That one got a little too close to the villager!" I heard a girl say as about four kids came running over to us before seeing the three of us "you aren't suppose to be here, this place is off limits! You could get yourself killed!" the girl scolded us "we're in the middle of testing fireworks for the-".

"Yeah we noticed that!" Ed cut her off as sweat dripped down his face.

"there for the festival, I'm in charge" she let out a gasp as realization drew to her face "hey you guys aren't from around here are you?" I saw Al gasp as music came out of nowhere and I saw a kid poking Al in the back.

"What is this ugly thing? some kind of giant robot from the future?" the kid that was poking Al with the stick asked before Ed chopped the stick in half using his metal arm.

"quit it" he growled.

"Show them how we...welcome strangers" the female leader said as all the boys charged at us. me- remembering what was going to happen- stayed where I was.

Ed charged at them but tripped over a rock and fell over. with his brother close behind him, he almost fell on top of Ed but grabbed one of the poles which broke and next thing you knew was Al was on top of Ed and they had a bunch of kids surrounding them while I was off to the side laughing nervously and sweat-dropping.

"My...back...!" Ed exclaimed.

"heh, we sure showed them" one of the boys said before the female saw me.

"We missed the girl" she stated bluntly as I clapped my hands and made a cage over the group.

"And you're not getting her any time soon" I stated as Ed and Al got up and grabbed the bars.

"What about us!" Ed yelled/asked shaking the bars and anime tears came out of his eyes.

"Right...sorry!" I said with a small chuckle as I undid the transmutation and the second that happened we heard a man interrupt.

"What's going on here?" a man asked as I turned to see Mashihal, dear science he looks more creepy than in the anime! oh wait...

he fixed the broken pole with a transmutation circle on his bracelet "you must be...Mashihal" Ed stated as Mashihal looked at the brothers then at me then at Al but this time in shock.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****  
**

Inside Mashihal's house, Mashihal gave us all some tea but I was acting like I wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Such fine workmanship, that's truly an impressive spirit attachment" Mashihal complemented as the Elric's gasped.

"He knows about me brother!" Al exclaimed before he saw me looking at Mashihal in fake confusion.

"Sorry, don't follow. spirit attachment?" I asked but was ignored.

"I would expect nothing less from the sons of Hoenhiem" Ed Al and myself gasped.

"Hold it, Hoenhiem...I heard that name somewhere...um...okay nope, I'm lost, who's he?" I pretended to look confused while everyone looked at me almost like I was mad, sheesh I need to play dumb here alright? of course I know about Hoenhiem of light!

"Your an alchemist and yet you don't know him?" Mashihal exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I'm only starting to learn about alchemy right now, all I can get is a simple transmutation!" I snapped at him, I never liked Mashihal, from beginning to end he was just plane annoying, although...his death was unnecessary...arg, just what am I doing on this side of the gate anyway?!

he seemed taken aback by my comment before realization had grown to his face "a-ah sorry miss but I don't believe I ever got your name" my stress marks left as I looked away from him.

"I'm probably not going to be here long so there is no need for my name right?" Mashihal looked at me as though I was some wanted criminal before shrugging and continuing to talk with the Elrics. that is of course before a woman came in and handed Mashihal some jam.

I knew from the second I saw her I knew that she was Corin, the person that Mashihal was looking for the whole time was right in front of him, I gave a kind wave to her as she waved back and then left.

"And now we have the side quest which has nothing to do with the plot, well woopie-flipping-do" I muttered sarcastically.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

When Mashihal made food, I noticed that, just like in brotherhood, Ed didn't eat the food...he inhaled it, while everyone was un-fazed by his eating if just stared at him in disbelief.

"Is it even humanly possible for someone to eat like that...?" I thought out loud.

"Is it even possible to do transmutations without a matrix?" Ed questioned with his voiced muffled by his food, he had me there.

"oh just Shut up and eat your food Fullmetal" I said as I took a bite out of my own tasteless food as everyone turned to stare at me.

"Fullmetal?" Mashihal questioned as my eyes widened and I realized my mistake. If I keep letting out spoilers like this…

"I never got your name, and because your brother is in metal armour I thought of 'Fullmetal' why? Is it important...?" I asked pretending that I had no idea what he was talking about; ah dramatic irony...isn't it great?

"Not really I guess...soo...what is this 'festival' we heard about?" Al asked after he answered my question.

"ah yes...the requiem festival, it's when the spirits of the dead are sent up in fireworks to return to heaven where they belong" Mashihal stated, probably a tradition for the town thing I thought.

"And what about all these rumours we heard about the dead coming back to life as murderous zombies on a bloody rampage?" Ed asked with a mouthful of food.

"braiiiiiiins" I whispered making everyone look at me strangely "oh science I'm such a child" I laughed.

"Silly rumours about a superstitious town" Mashihal chuckled as another knock came from the door "my my, I'm certainly popular tonight" he opened the door to revile the girl from earlier and her father.

"You! Little brat!" Edward yelled before we saw the girl get squashed by her father's hand.

"Clause" oh yeah...that's what her name was..."don't you have something to say to Mashihal?" Clause's father asked her as she pushed away from her father.

"But I don't really see why I should have to apologize!" Clause pointed at us "it's their stupid fault for being so weak for boys anyway!" at those words Al had to hold his brother down before he could kill anyone.

"WHAT?! LET ME AT HER, COME ON LET ME AT _HEEEEEERRRRRR_!" Ed shouted as I slowly backed away from him.

"Oh Clause...I know your sister's death affected you...but you were once such a sweet and gentle little girl" I saw that Clause was scowling at the man "what would your late sister think if she could see what you have turned into?" Mashihal asked.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, NOBODY DOES!" Clause shouted at the old alchemist "my sister didn't just get up and die...she was killed...by that dead girl!" that struck a chord with all of us.

"okay, come again?" Ed asked as clause ran out the door, the three of us chased after her "hey, come back here!" Ed yelled at her before she tripped and started tumbling down the hill that we were chasing her on, if Ed hadn't transmuted the water below her into ice, then she might have been a goner.

"Your alchemist's...? And you...saved...me...?" Clause asked as I walked down to where she was to help her back up.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

"it's been nearly six months since my sister died, we had no idea how or why, one of the villagers just saw her lying there like her was asleep, but she wasn't asleep...and then on the night of her funeral..." Clause told us when she was on the top of the hill, she hesitated on continuing so I filled in that bit she was trying to say.

"I'm guessing that that's where this 'dead girl' thing comes in" I thought out loud as Clause sadly nodded.

"My father told me that she was a woman who lived in the village a long time ago before SHE died" she looked up a bit "don't you see? From there it wasn't hard to put it together; the dead lady came back to life and killed my sister...! And others too...it's all because of her..." she looked at us in hope "but, if you guys really are alchemists, then you guys can help me avenge her death! I begged Mashihal to help, but he refuses to take part, what do you say?" I looked at the now frozen water as Ed spoke up.

"If can see… why Mashihal wouldn't considered it" I felt like hitting Ed right then. but I wanted for the story to go as much as it did in the original as possible. Ed stood up before he continued "your theory logically sounds as a ghost tale, besides I don't believe that revenge is motivation" ah, the wise words of Edward Elric...

"You're just saying that...because you're nothing but a couple of chickens! how can you be alchemist's when you're just a cowardly pipsqueak, a trash can, and his girlfriend!" I froze at my part of the insult, she thought that me and Ed were boyfriend and girlfriend?!

"Pipsqueak?!" Ed growled through his teeth  
"Trash can...?" Al said and eminently fell into a depressed mode.  
"Girlfriend?" I stated in a confused tone with a small blush on my cheeks before the oncoming short rant got lose

"arg! nobody calls me a pipsqueak and gets away with it! not even a little girl!" Ed yelled and if I wasn't just called his girlfriend I would be chuckling.

"oh is that so? gosh I'm so frightened of the whiny little pipsqueak" Clause stated smartly with her hands on her hips when Ed suddenly turned white

"SHUT UP AND TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR SELF! IF YOUR A GIRL LIKE THEY ALL SAY, WHY DO YOU DRESS LIKE A PAPER BOY?!" Ed shouted getting Clause's attention as she gasped then turned to glare at Ed

"none of your business!" she shouted kicking dirt in Ed's face before running off.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAHALLOWEENFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

(Ed's POV)

"Corin? ah yes, I remember her" we went back to Mashihal's place and spent the night there. however, what Clause had said had been bothering me for half of the night. did she really think that me and that other girl we met at the station were boyfriend and girlfriend? we hardly know eachother! "she was an flouriest and the exquisite beauty of her flowers was surpassed only by her own, I cant believe it's been 20 years now...she had recently succeeded in cultivating the extremely rare blue rose...ah the woman's smile at the time was simply...but then..." Mashihal hesitated, I can see that this Corin person was a good friend of his, it's a touchy subject for him...like for mom... "on the way to deliver her, now then famous blue roses, her carriage hit a bump while she was on the side of a cliff. so she fell to her death that day...she fell out of all of her lives forever..." if she died then how is she haunting the village then?

"But they say the same Corin has been terrorizing the villagers" I pointed out making Mashihal gasp.

"absolutely imposable, we both know that the dead don't simply come back to life" I learned that a long time ago, I was foolish to try to bypass the flow of the world and look where it got me…the dead cant ever come back to life...

"Not even with alchemy" the girl (I'm gonna call her that for now until I know her name) added softly and sadly, finishing my thoughts.

"and even if they could, if you knew Corin at all then you would know that it would be inconceivable for her to harm anyone in life or in death" I looked at Mashihal and felt guilt rise inside me.

**FMAFMA****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA****FMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**FMAHOMUNCUILFMAFMAFM

"So...what do you think brother?" Al asked when we came to another room.

"well I don't buy ghosts of zombies or the living dead, but suppose someone were to perform a human transmutation..." I explained but before I could continue the girl cut me off.

"Fat chance, human transmutation is impossible let alone forbidden" she stated and I glared at her.

"Yeah you think I don't know that?!" I scowled and to my surprise she only looked at me with eyes that almost shouted at me 'I'm sorry' it's a look that if got from Winry whenever she said something about mom...but it's impossible that that girl would know about what we did!

"The only person that knows about alchemy around here, and besides us it would be Mashihal, right?" the girl asked changing the subject before I heard a screeching sound, I'm guessing the girl (I'm gonna need her name soon...) heard it to because the two of us ran to the door to see what the hell that noise was.

"What was that...?" I asked more to myself then others "you hear that or am I going crazy?" I asked my brother and temporary companion.

"Hear...what...?" Al asked confused what I meant.

"if you guys heard a faint screeching noise then yeah, I heard it" the girl stated sarcastically, geez, if there was a boy version of her he might as well me a clone of me...that's a creepy thought now that I think about it...

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

we decided to see if we could get anything about this 'zombie' at the graveyard and the girl said at night probably because they say that ghosts and zombies can be seen better in the dark.

"Brother wait for me!" Alphonse called catching up to me and the other girl, knocking her on the ground.

"Sorry I-I didn't mean to-" Al mumbled an apology but she cut him off.

"Al please, your kindness in a can! you don't have to apologies." she gave him a warm smile...one that looked so much like our mother before that bastard left us (any guesses on who he's talking about?) "But science damn it, I don't see what you're afraid of, your in a suet of armour!"

"I'm not scarred" Al said unconvincing us "...there aren't...really any zombies here are there?"

"Don't be thick Al; if Corin really is roaming these woods then it would only be thanks to human alchemy. Which is the only reason were here!" I told him.

"And missed your train" the girl added bluntly.

"oh shut u-" I could feel the ground beneath me sink as I realized we fell into a hole. we all screamed as I felt that I landed on the ground followed by Al crushing me and the girl off to the side groaning "my...back...again...!"

"False alarm!" I heard someone shout from above the hole. it was the exact replica of that girl from earlier last night; I still need to get back at her for calling me that girl's boyfriend!

I heard one of the boys point at something and start to turn pale, "o-over there...!" is he pointing at Corin? all of the boy's ran off while the girl- wasn't her name Clause or something like that?- stood their glaring at whatever she was glaring at, she muttered something under her breath before she started charging at Corin.

"wait, Clause!" I yelled. trying to warn her to stop once our heads were out of the over sized hole when we saw her running at Corin but then Mashihal literally came out of NOWHERE and used his alchemy to burn Corin to the crisp making a familiar screeching noise that I didn't recognize at first but after the screech was done...

I gasped "that sound again!" I looked at Mashihal, i heard that sound back at his house does that mean...?

**FMAFMAPLOTTWISTFMA****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAF**

I knocked on one of the doors in Mashihal's place were I heard the screeching from before while he was out, I put my ear up to the door to see if I could hear anything.

"What are you doing Ed?" Al asked.

"I was right about her not being a zombie, but she wasn't a transmute either, that sound she made, it's the same one I heard in here" I told him as we heard what sounded like a candle catching on fire, we all quickly turned and saw the lady from before that delivered jam to Mashihal.

"Mashihal will be very cross if he finds you, he doesn't like it when people snoop around his home" the lady said .

"Yeah? And what do you call your doing?" I asked her while doing my infamous smirk-smile but the second after I said this I could see the girl cover her eyes and the woman pulled the candle in front of her face, the second after she did this I began to feel really dizzy and a bit sick and fell over into the very room I was spying through.

I looked up and even though something's were blurry I could still make out manikin copies of Corin, numerous copies "wh-what...what's all this...?" I struggled to ask myself .

"brother/Fullmetal!" Al and the girl shouted and I turned my head slowly to see that Al had fallen over but the girl was still standing as she did something to her arm and made a blade out of it.

"I'm impressed, however, are you sure that a novice at alchemy should be fighting someone who is more mastered?" Mashihal taunted even though his voice was a bit muffled as I could barely see the girls hair covering one eye and she shouted back

"oh I'll show you who the real novice is you son of a-" I could no longer resisted the temptation and I felt myself drifting unconshes

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

my eyes shot open and I could feel chains around me and my brother's armoured back against mine, I looked straight ahead to see that the girl wasunconscious and her left arm was now gone, my eyes widened even more. just what the hell did Mashihal and that other woman do to her?!

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Alphonse ask me, and I mentally gave a sigh of relief, so they didn't hurt Al...That's good.

l looked at Al and was about to ask him if he was alright but we heard an older voice cut in "at last...he awakens" we saw Mashihal holding something metal over his back and a few cuts on his face and the woman from earlier looking guilty.

"What did you do to her?!" I demanded as he chuckled darkly.

"she will be fine," he threw the metal thing on the ground, when I realized what it was my eyes widened, in front of me was a bronze auto-mail arm with the all-to-familiar Flamel symbol carved into the shoulder "it was the only way that I could stop your little friend there from using her alchemy" I turned back to glare at Mashihal "it seems like you have stumbled upon something you shouldn't have seen, Edward".

I scowled at the man who stood before me "oh you mean...your so-called zombies?! Yeah I saw your toys!".

I heard a moan followed by "okay...who in the name of Truth called me little?!" I turned to look at the girl who had some of her bangs covering her face and looked at where her metal arm once was then gave Mashihal a menacing death glare that practically screamed 'I'm going to kill you' "first you take my arm off then call me little? you had better be glad that I'm chained up right now you sick bastard, you better be ready for disappointment when I rip yours toys up and show everyone what you really are...you third rate fraud" she said in a deeper voice than usual that sounded like something teacher would say (shivers).

Mashihal flinched but continued what he was going to say "toys? Their canvases for spirit attachments, manikins that I have carved into exact replicas of my beautiful Corin which I bind the soul of any village girl if can snare, in doing so I formed living versions of my fallen love." Mashihal explained to us. I only glared at him.

I growled "it's shocking THAT plan ever went ary".

"it is true that souls tend to reject foreign vessels that are unlike them in nature, they usually malfunction that's why Al is so special. Some of my dolls escaped and were wandering free among the village, few are superstitious"

"You crazy selfish nut case, do you even know what you've done?! Why the hell did you do it?!" I demanded.

"For the same reason any man has ever done anything, in his visionary. Corin was the only woman I ever loved even long after her death my scars refused to heal; I committed myself to bringing her back using the only talent that I had in my disposal...alchemy. When my attempts at human transmutation failed, the least if could do was do something to resemble her beauty. I did it for love" Love huh? Ha! As if!

"So you chose body over soul" the girl said darkly

"shut up, your a child, what could you possibly know of love?" he smirked as he turned to face me "but you do know something of alchemy, and now your going to help me with an attachment like you did for your brother."

I smirked "yeah right" like I would ever help you.

"It figures, your just as stubborn if not more so, then your father was" 'don't compare me to that bastard!' at the moment Mashihal finished that the door opened to revile clause. Crap! Clause get out of here!

"I just...wanted to thank you for earlier" clause said with confusion all over her face.

"You foolish girl..." my eyes widened, Clause you had better start running!

"Run clause!" I yelled before I heard a strange sound and the doors shut automatically followed by the girl yelling.

"Pointing ability!" I sweat-dropped. Really? really? I looked at her to see her pointing a strange stick to the door which had just locked "Clause, you might want to run." she cheered happily.

I could hear footsteps running away and I saw Mashihal knock the girl in the chair out while the stick flew right beside me which I hid from Mashihal "this has gone too far, I can't turn a blind eye any longer"! The woman told Mashihal trying to get him away from the girl.

"Then you should try turning the other check, you witch!" (A/N is that what he said?) Mashihal pushed her aside unlocked the door and dragged the girl away.

my eyes widened when I saw the woman on the floor, I need to know if she got hurt or not, and I need to save that girl...I still don't even know her name! I pulled out the stick that the girl used to close the door...I wonder...I pointed the stick at the chains and pushed a button and it made the same strange sound as before and the chains easily broke, damn that thing is useful. I got up and ran over to the woman who had used the hypnotism on me earlier

I looked at her and before I could asked I saw a petal of a blue rose in the ladies hair "a rare blue rose..." I whispered my thoughts out loud as realization flew onto my face. I gasped, no way...

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

(Back to Kate's POV)

My eyes slowly opened to see the whole area was glowing purple and someone was chanting something, dammit...did that old bastard catch me and I'm chained to a manikin to become it? "arg...let me go you old bastard!" I yelled struggling to get out of the ropes, but that is kinda hard with only one arm.

I heard a noise like lightning and saw blue light as Ed made his appearance, I grinned however...things may change because I saved Clause too early..."let her go Mashihal, nothing you think you know is the truth. And what you've been seeking all along is under your noise!"

"What is this nonsense?" Mashihal asked while I struggled out of the chair I was tied to.

"I'm trying to tell you the Corin never died! The day of the accident she hit her head and lost her memory and started a new life somewhere! 20 years later her memory returned in a flash and in a true jester of love she came straight back to you" dramatic much? "but you were to blinded by obsession to see it was her" Ed griped the robe that woman usually wears and tore it off reviling Corin with a blue flower in her hair only she was much older and the transmutation stopped when Mashihal looked at the woman in horror.

"Yes Mashihal" Corin said slowly.

"It can't...don't tell me this wrinkled old woman is Corin?!" he took a few steps back "Corin was a woman of inconsiderable beauty and perfection! Just like a rose" going to steal a line here.

"Exactly like a rose" huh, I'm surprised that Ed didn't say anything "flowers wither Mashihal, but Corin's feeling for you have not" Mashihal turned to glare at me.

"Silence child! Say one more word...AND YOUR DEAD!" he transmuted a screwdriver (not my sonic one mind you) into a sword. One more word huh? Okay I'm sorry but I really need to say this...

"Lama. there, one more word." everyone sweat-dropped then got into the fight starting with Mashihal charging at me followed by Al blocking the attack considering how I was momentarily useless. The sound of scraping metal echoed throughout the room and made Mashihal fall back but he quickly regained his balance and charged at me yet again. Ed took the blue rose out of Corin's hair and quickly made a transmutation circle which turned the rose into a ribbon which Ed used to snap the sword out of Mashihal's hand with a battle cry before he could stab Al's blood seal and the sword landed right in the centre of Mashihal's chest making Corin run up to her love.

"Mashihal! Mashihal...!" Corin cried out to her fallen love.

"I just...don't see it...there's just no way you can possibly be my Corin..." he looked at the manikins "oh Corin...I'm coming for you..." right then and right there...that's when Mashihal died, last thing there was, was a loud scream coming from Corin and I remembered something that happened at the end of this anime in the episode 'Death' and my eyes widened when I remembered this...

Doesn't Ed die in a similar way...?

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

"Good to see that you're depressed and back to normal" Ed said the next day trying to light the mood, I actually just remembered that Ed still had my sonic screwdriver, I'm going to need that back soon.

Al sighed "I'm sorry I was just thinking about how alchemy has the power to delude people too" Al said sadly and Me and Ed only sighed in agreement for a response.

"Fullmetal?" I called out to him.

"Yeah?".

"Where's my screwdriver?" I asked as his eyes widened and he pulled out my sonic screwdriver.

"This thing is a screwdriver?!" he shouted looking straight at it.

"Yes and it's mine so gimme" I growled as he handed my screwdriver over with a confused look and we waited for when the carriage got here.

when it did a girl with long black hair and blue eyes with a matching dress came rushing to us while we climbed on board "Hey!" we all looked at the girl even though I already saw her in the corner of my eye "I'm sorry about...everything I did and said..." the girl apologized shyly looking to the ground blushing before looking us at us "you guys really are terrific alchemists!" we all looked at her, the Elric's in confusion and me in a 'thank you but it wasn't me' kinda way.

"Umm...yeah we are...but who are you?" Ed asked and I felt like bursting out laughing.

"Call me crazy Ed...But I think that's Clause!" Al answered him as she nodded shyly while blushing a little.

Ed and Al looked at each other before... "**AHHHHHH!**" the Elric screamed in unison followed by me and Clause "**_WILL YOU BOYS GROW UP?!_**"

After we got on the carriage Ed opened the door and the two of us screamed in unison "_**you're definitely much prettier when you don't dress like a paper boy!**_" Clause only laughed as she waved goodbye to us and we closed the doors of the carriage and waited until we reached the train station.

"Metal arm...so...what happened to it?" Ed asked, his happy atmostphear now gone and replaced by a look of suspicion 'oh crap...'

I thought a way to avert this by not telling him the truth nor lying to him, I sighed "...you know there's a legend that my friend had told me...there was a boy who flew on wings made of wax, he thought he could touch the sun, but when he got to close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth" I quoted Ed translating as this: I thought I could control what would happen to me when I preformed Gate Transmutation only it backfired.

Ed looked even more sceptical before realization flew into his face, he sort of understood what I meant and looked away from me "I guess I could relate to that" he looked out the window before turning to face me "you never said your name" I looked at him in shock before grinning

"Katelyn Maxwell, you?" Iasked, knowing that I never got there names eather

"I'm Edward Elric, this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric" Ed said as I looked at Al then back at Ed

"well thats one hell of a growth spurt..." I muttered as I could almost hear the Elric's sigh in relief. the rest of the trip was in silence before I thought about how I drew the transmutation for the gate...maybe thats how I got here? I tested that theory out by fogging up the window and drawing the gate transmutation. not long after I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**BROTHERHOODFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF****FMAFMAFMAF**

my eyes slowly opened to find it was rather dark at the moment and I saw Ed's sleeping form across from mine, that, and the fact that he looked 15 again...so did I somehow come back to brotherhood? sheesh...I might need to get reserch on Gate alchemy when I get the chance.

"Kate? You're up?" Al stated as I looked into his soul like eyes then back to Ed remembering that he was having a flashback. A vein popped out of my head, I really hate flashbacks to be honest.

"I'm up, how close are we to leoir?" I asked.

"we're almost there...so we should probably wake brother" Al said as he was about to wake his brother before I shook him lightly.

"Wake up and stop going back into freaking flashback land, were about to hit Leoir!" it didn't work so I shook him harder "hellooooo? Anybody hoooome?" I felt Ed flick my arms away.

"Five more minutes..." he mumbled. I face palmed. sounds like me when I get ready for school!

"We're almost at leoir and if you go back into flashback land I will flipping kill you" I growled at him, he ignored my last comment to gaze out the window, I remembered what he thought at this moment.

'Could it really be there? The key to finally getting Al's body back...' I thought his thoughts in my head...okay now that just sounds wrong.

"The philosopher's stone"

**this will be my last chapter for the night, but when I can I'll try to post the next chapters.**


	4. City Of Heresy

**Kate: okay, answers. Now. Why the f*** did the transmutation make me go to the original Anime in the last chapter?!**

**Me: not telling...yet (evil laugh)**

**Kate: (smirks and transmutes a huge hammer)**

**Me: (screaming) DO THE DISCLAIMER ROSE!**

**Rose: okay, the following is a fan made story, fullmetal alchemist and anything else mentioned in this story belongs to their official owners, however Katelyn is owned by BadWolfAlchemist**

Chapter 3 city of Heresy

(Katelyn's POV)

WHERE THE FUCK IS CIVILISATION?!" I screamed falling on the ground right next to Ed who had been dying of thirst, we had been walking in this desert for about 4 hours now and we still hadn't seen Leoire anywhere I then realized that Alphonse wasn't anywhere "and where the fuck is Al?" I asked, with that, Ed got on his knees and looked around.

"Hey Al, where'ja go?" Edward yelled "Al?" still no answer "Hey!"

"Down here!" we heard Al's metallic voice from under the sand, I felt something grab my leg and I screamed.

"OH GOD ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" Ed just sweat dropped at me.

"This is why I hate deserts..." he muttered as he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground making Al eventually come out of the ground "I don't understand why you keep falling in!" Ed yelled.

"I get full!" Al protested.

"Full of what?!" Ed yelled at his little brother, I quickly turned away to look for any trace of Leoir, and so I didn't see the fact that Al was empty, I did hear sand being poured out of Al and landing on Ed, and I heard Al try to cover up his laughter before Ed burst out of the sand, chasing Al.

"Get back here!".

"What are you going to do if I stop?!".

"Nothing...!".

"Then why are you chasing me?!".

"Stop and you'll find out!".

"I promise I won't get buried again!".

"Not unless it's by ME!".

"Ed!".

"Arg!".

"Leoir! 12:00!" I yelled making them stop running and look at me then saw I was pointing; they followed my finger and saw the city of Leoir.

"Bout time" Ed grumbled as the three of us walked over to leoir.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

After another hour walk we managed to get some food at a bar where the old man there turned on a radio that had on Cornello's voice.

"**god's children who live upon this land, pray in faith and he shall be saved, those who had lost their way the sun god Leto...**" I lost interest on what he was saying and listened to what the old man who controlled the bar was saying

"So what are you guys, are you like street performers or something?" Ed spewed out his drink while I glared at him with a few stress marks on my face.

"Seriously? Do we look like street performers to you?" Ed asked .

"Yes, what else?" the shopkeeper asked as I grew more stress marks and Ed also grew one as he got off his chair.

"Let's go Al" Ed said as I also got off my chair annoyed that he forgot I was with them, but I saw Al getting up and tried to warn him.

"Al watch out for the-" I was cut off by Al crashing into the roof knocking down the radio "roof...yeah..." well that failed.

"Hey! Easy! I didn't mean anything by it!" the shopkeeper said .

"Don't bust a lung grandpa, we can fix it!" I assured him.

"How's that? It's smashed to hell!"

"Watch and learn gramps!" Ed said as Al finished the transmutation circle.

"When did you finish that so quickly...?" I muttered seeing a bunch of people show up around Al.

"Okay, here it goes...!" he put his hands over the transmutation circle and blue alchemical light shot out, when the dust cleared the radio was fixed.

"How do you like them apples?" I asked in a teasing way.

"Amazing, it's a miracle...you've been touched by the sun god, just like father Cornello!" the old man said as Edward put on a 'WTF' face.

"Touched by who now...?" he muttered.

"It's not a miracle, its alchemy!" Al explained.

"Oh, you three are alchemists, I have heard of them!" a random man said.

"Then maybe you heard of us?" Edward said with golden sparkles, yes they were actually there (Edward stole Armstrong sparkles! for that he must pay!) "We're the Elric brothers!".

"The Elric brothers you say?" Shop dude said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, I do know that name..." random guy # 1 said.

"The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric is that right?!" random guy # 2 said.

I heard Edward chuckle hearing all of his fans talk about him but I just face palmed because all of the fans went over to Alphonse.

"um...no, it's not me!" Al finally said as everyone turned to look at Ed.

"wh-what? You mean that little guy over there?" does this guy have a death wish?

"WHO'S LITTLE?! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I DARE YA!" oh dear...

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

"so, what's with this guy on the radio?' Edward asked acting like nothing happened.

"t-that's our leader, father Cornello...!" the shopkeeper said, still in shock.

Me, Ed and Al paused in thought while we listened to what the people had to say "we were lost until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the sun god leto!" "He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful!" "He can even resurrect the dead, his miracles are proof of what he says is true!".

"So this guy is clamming he can bring the dead back to life? Now that's something I gotta see..." Edward muttered.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

We saw Cornello eventually and people threw him flowers, even from afar I didn't fail to see the blood red stone on his ring, I saw the fake priest grab a flower and use the stone, which I'm guessing is the crimson stone, to change the small flower into a huge glass sculpture.

"Come ON people can't really fall for this stuff can they?" I asked and the crowd continued cheering "great...a stupid crowed who fail to see what is in plain sight and a simpleton for a leader...I weep for humanity..." I muttered.

"So that's it huh?" Edward muttered in a almost agreeing way of what I had just said "what do you think?" I looked over to him, we where both standing on his suet case so we could get a view over the crowd.

"There's nothing TO think, that's alchemy, no doubt about it!" Al exclaimed.

"But somehow he's ignoring the law of equivalent exchange, he should of only been able to transmute that flower into a object of equal mass" Ed added.

"And he's changing organic matter into inorganic matter; he shouldn't be able to do that! Unless..." Alphonse continued.

"Yeah...there's just one way..." the three of us looked at his ring "bingo".

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

The three of us came to the church and I heard Ed whisper something to Al. probably about the philosophers stone and how to get there body's back or something else they didn't want me to hear. I looked at the church and just frowned at it "so, this is a church huh?" I asked as they looked at me "it's not that impressive, why do people even bother with praying to gods anyway? If this so-called god really does exist, then the thing I learned about him as that he really doesn't care..." I looked to the ground, then at them who looked at me oddly and I had that flash in realization come to me "sorry, habit" I told them as we walked inside.

"merciful god...please hear me, hear my prayer I beg of you...please bring him back" we heard a girl pray, I heard Ed sigh loudly.

"so this is the all mighty Leto huh?" he asked as the girl (who I just remembered to be Rose) got up off the floor.

"W-welcome! Are you interested in Letoisum?" is Letoisum even a word...?

"Nope, can't say I am, not really the religious type" Edward told her as I raised my arms in defeat.

"Sorry, I'm a atheist" I said after him.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that" Rose said with her eyes shut "to know god is...to know hope! If we believe in divine grace, and through him all things are possible...if you two believe..." Ed gasped and I automatically tried to calm down on where this was going, "I sure god would bless you two and make you grow taller!" Rose said with sparkles around her.

"what's that suppose to mean?!" Ed growled.

"I'd like to see you call me small when transmute you into a midget!" I also growled as Al had to hold us back.

"Easy, she's just trying to help! and Katelyn you can't go around transmuting others into midgets!" Al pointed out as Ed eventually calmed down and sat down on a bench, when I calmed down I thanked al by patting his head like he was still a little boy, and I swear it looked like he blushed through his armour.

Ed sighed "what about bringing the dead back to life, do you believe that's possible too?" he asked.

"...yes" Rose said with a smile.

Edward sighed again as he pulled out a small book, "wat-" I cut Ed off.

"water 35 litres, carbon 20 KG, ammonia 4 litters, lime 1.5 KG, phosphorus 800 G, salt 250 G, salt peter 100 G, sulphur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams and traces of 15 other elements" I said at light-speed as I looked over to Rose who as words spinning around her and saw the brothers looking at me astonished.

"...huh...?" she muttered as Ed closed his book and looked to the ground.

"that list represents the complete chemical make-up of the human body for the average adult, it's been calculated to the last micro-gram but still, there's never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life" Ed's blank face turned into almost a snarl when he looked up "and your telling me something that modern science cant do you can do with prayer?!" he glared at Rose.

"Life thy voice to god, and the prayers of the faithful will be answered!" Rose countered back at him.

"sheesh, what's next? You're going to tell us that we evolved from clams?" I snapped at her.

"Of course not! Everyone knows that we were created from the mud in the ground by Leto's loving hand!" Rose yelled at me. me, Ed, and Al just slowly looked at each other in union and slowly back at Rose before the three of us burst out laughing.

"C-created from mud?" I said between laughs.

"This Mr. Leto sounds kinda like an alchemist to me, wouldn't you say brother?" Alphonse said after he calmed his laughter.

"heh, you got a point there Al" Ed said trying to breath.

I chuckled a little bit longer before my laughter was calmed down but a huge smile replaced it "you know, all of those ingredients I mentioned earlier... a kid by those with the spare change in their pocket" I added with a smirk as Ed put his hands behind his head.

"yup, it turns out that humans are pretty cheap" Edward said looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"No...That's just blaslmy! People, we are all children of god, Created in his image!" Rose exclaimed and Ed lowered his head and darkly chuckled with his famous smirk-smile on.

"You have to understand, alchemists are scientists, we don't believe in improvable concepts like 'creators' or 'gods', we observe the physical laws that govern this world, to try to learn the truth it's ironic really, that through the occupations of science, we have in many ways been able to," he chuckled "play gods ourselves".

"So you're putting yourself on the same line as god?! That's just...sheer arrogance!".

"Actually it's stubbornness, but whatever helps you sleep at night!" I cheered happily as Ed glared at me.

"you know there's an old myth, about a hero who flew on wings made of wax, he thought he could touch the sun but when he got to close, his wings melted and he came crashing back down to earth, right Al?" he said, looking at his brother who looked back at him sadly.

"Brother..." Al muttered as Ed jumped off the bench he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry miss, this is difficult for me to ask, but do you think your Father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me?" Edward asked very politely, which I have a feeling was killing him. but only to make it fair:

"pleeeaaassseee?" I said in my 'cute' voice and felt my pride be destroyed by 79 %

"Of course! If anyone can lead you to the creators light, he can!" Rose said as she ran over to the door "let me get brother Cray so he can lead you to the Father!" Rose said as she dashed out the door and me and Ed silently agreed to never talk about our 'cute' behavior again.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

(Ed's POV)

"this way please" brother Cray said as he brought us to the room where Cornello is suppose to be in, I kept on glancing at Al and Katelyn, I was a bit worried that she might find out about Al with every step we took, the guards opened the door to the next room "father Cornello is a busy man as you can imagine, but you're in luck, he had decided to spare a moment for you".

"Yeah thanks! We understand, we won't take too much of his time!" I exclaimed, but I saw Katelyn tense up, like she was expecting something.

"Good then its agreed, we'll make this quick..." I heard the doors close behind us and I turned to look to see three of the guards at the door closing it, next thing I saw was a gun pointed at Alphonse, a sword at Katelyn's throat and spears across my waist.

"I knew it" Katelyn muttered, knew what? arg, you know what? Everything about her is a big unanswered question, I just wanna know why that is! Why the hell did the bastard of a colonel make ME body guard her anyway?! and is it possible that she also preformed human transmutation?

"Cray what is this? What do you think you're doing?!" Rose demanded.

"Rose, these heathens have come to ensnare and discredit the Father, there evil! This is god's will!" Cray said, not taking his gun off Al.

"Rude" Katelyn muttered and if I didn't have a spear at my stomach I would probably say the same thing.

"Brother Cray..." Rose said sadly.

"Well like you said, let's make this quick!" I yelled as I pushed the guard on my left away and pulled the one on my right over my head and slamming him on the ground.

Al punched Cray in the face and his gun rolled over to Rose, who looked surprised .

I saw Katelyn grab the guard who had the sword on him and flipped him over on his back, then held her hands together in a dead lock hitting him on the back of his head.

I saw another guard who was trying to run away but I kicked up one of the spears and threw it at him making him trip and get hit on the head, "ah yeah! Strike!".

"what's this commotion?" we heard a voice come out, I'm guessing it was Cornello, all of us turned to the sound of the voice to see a man come out of the shadows, I was right, it is the priest "ah the Fullmetal Alchemist, welcome to the home of our sacred order".

We heard Rose gasp "father Cornello!".

"I must apologize for my candidates decibels behaviour, it would seem they have been misguided" riiight like you weren't behind it.

"Okay, let's say I believe that you weren't the one guiding them, what next?" I asked the priest.

"Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?" Cornello asked as I mentally snorted.

"well there are a few things I'm curious about, like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers" I stated calmly as Rose looked over, confused.

"my dear boy, I don't know what you mean, what your doubting I see is alchemy are the miracles of the sun god Leto" he put his hand over the hand with the ring and made a sculpture out of nothing, if I didn't see the stone I probably would be surprised "look again, could mere alchemy create something from nothing in this way?" he asked as Rose looked on in amazement but I saw Katelyn look on disgusted.

"Yeah that's what I didn't get at first..." I scratched my head "how can you perform transmutations that avoid the law of equivalent exchange?".

"Because as I said, it isn't alchemy!".

"But then I started thinking about it, if you managed to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy, to one that is said to make the impossible possible, that would explain everything" I said darkly and stopped scratching my head.

"What?".

"I'm talking about the philosophers stone, your ring, that's it isn't it?!". There was a few seconds of silence before I finally broke the silence "I've been looking for that!" I growled as I took a few steps forward.

"The ring is just a ring, I am gods humble servant from he alone I derive my power!".

"Still trying to sell out that line huh?" I said with a wicked smile across my face as I walked over to him "if that's how you want to play it then I guess I have to come up there and beat some truth out of ya!".

"My, your really are quite the incorrigible heathen aren't you? Rose dear," Cornello looked over to the said girl.

"Y-yes father?".

"That gun there beside you pick it up" oh, using a pawn to kill us, how cute.

"Uh...o-okay" Rose said as she slowly picked up the gun.

"Now child, I want you to shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist" Katelyn, Al and I quickly looked at her.

"No I...father I can't do that...!" Rose said with horror written on her face.

"I am the sun god's chosen emissary, my word is the word of Leto its self" he opened his left eye "shoot him Rose, it is god's will" Cornello said as Rose brought the gun up to her chest "why hesitate? When you lost your fiancé in that tragic accident last year? Who was it that saved you from the very depths of despair? Have you forgotten?" he asked.

"I-it was you, father..." Rose whispered.

"That's right, it was I who took your hand and led you into gods light, and you recall what it was that I promised you then?" the fake priest asked.

"You said that if I had faith that you would bring him back to life!" Rose shouted as she pointed to Alphonse, I grew a stress mark, why does EVERYONE think that Al is the Fullmetal Alchemist?!

"No wait! It's not me honest!" Al exclaimed as Rose slowly turned to me.

"DAMMIT I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! IT'S NOT HIM IT'S ME!" I yelled making Katelyn send out a few laughs making me glare at her and she imminently shut up still smiling.

"It's the short one?! You're kidding!" Cornello stated in shock as Rose corrected her aim, I gave her a blank look.

"I'm sorry but I…I have to do this...! I don't have any choose...!" Rose said, in an almost pleading way.

"He's been lying to you rose!" I tried to reason.

"You're wrong! I've seen his miracles, father Cornello will bring him back to life, I have faith!" Rose shouted.

"then shoot" I said calmly, anyone might think I have a death with but really, she's a helpless pawn and she probably had no experience with shooting people in her life, she held the gun up to her chest again and pulled the trigger, hitting Alphonse making his head come off and the rest of him fall to the floor.

"Al!" me and Katelyn yelled as Rose screamed, dropping the gun.

"good, god Leto is pleased thank you my child, now shoot the other two as well" Cornello said calmly as I felt like growling with him only the fact that Al couldn't die was keeping me from doing so.

"haven't you made her do enough already?" I heard Al's voice ring out as I looked at his 'dead' form to see him sit up.

"But your head...I...I...thought you were...!" Rose said in shock as Al got up.

"Don't worry about it, he's pretty solid" I said handing Al back his helmet and hitting his armoured chest.

"Yeah, see?" Al leaned forward to show he was empty "no harm done" Al he assured.

"Do you still doubt it Rose?! This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!" Cornello yelled pulling a nearby lever "and I believe my chimera should be up to the task".

"a chimera..." Katelyn said in horrified amazement, I saw a chimera walk closer to me.

"so this is the sort of thing you do with the philosophers stone, now that's just twisted" I growled looking at the animal "anyway," I turned away from the beast and clapped my hands "it looks like I'll need a weapon" I slammed my hands on the grown making a alchemical light shoot out of the floor as I transmuted my spear, I saw Katelyn look on in amazement making my pride increase.

"No transmutation circle?! So the state alchemist title isn't just for show! You truly are gifted!" Cornello exclaimed.

"Rings and watches have nothing to do with it, you third rate fraud" Katelyn smirked stepping forward getting ready to fight the chimera.

"However," I heard the priest say as I saw the chimera claw at my spear destroying it, followed by my pants, arg, I'm getting annoyed by people shredding my clothes! I'm getting sick of having to fix them all the time! "Your spears are no match for chimera claws that cut through iron!".

I gave a breathy laugh then smirked "you shredded my pants!" I said as the chimera's claws broke off and Katelyn kicked it in the face in its distraction "but I guess those claws don't do so well against steel!".

"Bite them you stupid beast!" Cornello yelled at the chimera as it started running up to me but I moved my right arm over to block the attack so it was chewing on my auto-mail arm.

"You like that kitty? Go on, get a good taste!" I yelled kicking the chimera off my arm and onto the ground unconscious.

Cornello gasped "your arm, a brother trapped in armour...I see, it's all becoming clear now, you did it, didn't you?" Cornello asked as I ripped my coat off showing my auto-mail arm, making Rose gasp in shock, Katelyn had a sad look on her face but I ignored it "the one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!" Cornello shouted as I glared at him.

"Why don't you come down here and try me, I'll show you really quick who the novice is!"I growled at the priest of Leoir.

There was a few seconds of silence before I heard Cornello break the silence .

"Rose, this is the price of their sins, these fools attempted human transmutation, there greatest taboo for any alchemist, in their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!" Cornello said as Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh no..." she mumbled.

"This is what it happens when you try to play 'god' or whatever you want to call it, take a good look Rose, is this what you want?" I asked her darkly.

I heard Cornello give a breathy laugh "so this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, not even half a man, hell not even half a boy!" I saw Katelyn grow a stress mark.

"And what the hell are you?! You're just a phony that can't do anything without a philosophers stone!" Katelyn snapped as my eyes shot over to her, in the little time I've met her she has never snapped like this. what's her problem?

"Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt!" Alphonse said.

"Yeah, from us" Katelyn muttered loud enough for me and Al to hear.

"Don't be absurd! Why? So you can use it for yourself? Please," he put his cane in his hand with the philosopher's stone "if you fools are really so eager to play god then why don't I just send you to meet his instead?!" he said.

"arg, why can't we just act like civilized people here?!" Katelyn exclaimed "rock paper scissors sound good?" I face palmed when I heard Cornello laughing.

"Not a bad idea young child...rock, paper...machine gun!" He yelled as he transmuted his cane into a machine gun.

I transmuted a wall out of the rock in the ground "ha! I chose Rock!".

"Bless for me, machine gun beats everything" and with that, he started firing at us, but we were all unharmed 'huh, I guess rock does beat machine gun' he thought.

I saw Al pick Rose up and Cornello start shooting at him, not caring Rose was in his arms but it gave me and Katelyn time to get over to a wall where I could make a exit.

"This way!" I yelled as I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the wall making a door to get out of here, I barged through the new doors and started running away from all the guards, followed by Al who had Rose in his Arms and Katelyn who was smirking evilly.

"that's far enough" "what are you going to do boy? Your unarmed and outnumbered" "look just come quietly, we don't want to have to rough you up" some of the guards said who were standing in our way, well not for long.

I laughed evilly as I clapped my hands and made a blade out of my auto-mail, only very evil looking, I put on my best evil grin as the people coward as I beat them away.

"Look don't go easy on him just because he's a kid!" I heard a guard say around the corner before Al kicked them and we went back to running again

"Thank you for your hospitality!" Katelyn yelled over her shoulder making me snort quietly, and I think Al giggled a bit as we raced out.

We passed by a door that Katelyn noticed "other way idiots!" she called out to me as I slowly changed my direction but ramped into Al

"Katelyn...what are you doing...?!" I asked her through my teeth holding my head.

"Rose, what is this room for?" Katelyn asked completely serious, ignoring my pain.

"th-this is the broadcasting room..." she told Katelyn as she suddenly had a demon-like grin, I quickly soon figured out where this was going and smirked evilly to myself.

"I think I know where this is going" I stated, as I realized Al was probably thinking.

'Oh no he has that look again...'

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

After a while we heard running coming close to the door and we looked to see Cornello running into the room.

"There you are you infernal brats!" Cornello yelled at us.

"Look can we just cut the crap and talk here? All I want are some strait answers about the stone, tell me what I need to know and I'll be on my way, or we could get the military involved" I said calmly with Katelyn rolling her eyes.

I looked at the priest who closed the door "ask your questions" he said as I saw Katelyn flipped the switch for the broadcast on in the corner of my eye.

"You could do anything with the philosophers stone right? So why waste all that power performing phony miracles?" I asked smirking.

"because with each miracle I can attract new believers to the order, believers who would lie down there life's for my sake, I'm slowly building an army, a league of holy warriors unafraid to die, in a few more years I'll be ready to unleash this mindless hoard upon the world! And I'll use the philosophers stone to tear this country apart, who knows? I might even carve out a slice for you!" Cornello burst out laughing, me and Katelyn following but for different reasons "huh? Wait, what are you laughing about?".

"I knew it; you really are a novice aren't you?" I stated as I held up the switch for the broadcast.

Realization flew across Cornello's face "YOU DON'T MEAN...?!" he yelled and I swear I could hear crows flying away in the background "how long? How long as that thing been on?!" he asked us.

"Oh, from the very beginning~ you just exposed your entire plan~" Katelyn said in a sing song voice.

"How could you?!" he grabbed onto his cane about to transmute it "you'll pay dearly for this!".

"Sorry not today!" I yelled transmuting my signature blade from my arm making a part of the gun that Cornello had just transmuted come crashing on the ground "just face it, you're out classed here".

"People of Leoir, we are having technical difficulties, just ignore the stuff you hear in the background" Katelyn said as she flipped the switch off and got off the desk we had been sitting on earlier.

"I am without rival!" Cornello shouted trying to transmute the gun again, I flipped backwards to get away from the man landing on my knees, when the red light vanished, I saw the gun had merged with his hand.

"It's a rebound...?" I muttered, why would something like this happen? Why did the philosophers stone fail?

"n-no...I won't be disgraced by this...!" he said as he used the philosophers stone again "now children, behold" I could see him slowly getting bigger by the second "the chosen emissary of the sun god Leto!" he kept on growing until he was about the size of a mouton.

"This...might not end well..." Katelyn muttered as we were both blasted out of the room into the entrance of the church, I did a back flip to get away while Katelyn just ran over to me. however. the huge Cornello tried to squash us using the gun hand but the two of us jumped out of the way only to be hit by the other hand. thank alchemy for auto-mail because I was able to hold Cornello off with my metal limb.

**"My word is the word of god it's self, my fist is the almighty fist of judgement!"** he said in a creepy deep voice.

"Fist of god my foot!" Katelyn muttered as she fell to her knee's for a moment before both of us ran the wall.

"fist of god huh? If that's what you want then you can have it!" I clapped my hands on the stone making a fist come out of it and right on Cornello's face.

"And he means literally!" she loves ruining the moment doesn't she?

We waited for the dust to settle for a moment before we saw the fake priest lying on the ground groaning in pain when I grabbed the sides of his head and pulled the man forward hitting my head against his as tears exploded from his eyes like Armstrong's "shut up! **JUST GIVE ME THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE!"** I yelled as Cornello grabbed his face as I saw the stone lose its color and smash to the ground. Whoa, hold on...the philosophers stone is a pure substance...how could it just _break_? "w-what the hell...?" I asked myself out loud, anger momentarily forgotten "the stone...it's suppose to be perfect material...how did it just break like that?!" I asked the father.

"I-I don't know...I don't know anything about it...spare me! Please! I-I was wrong, spare me please I beg you!" Cornello shouted at me as I got off my knees and on my feet as Katelyn sweat-dropped mumbling.

"So you mean you put us through all this, only to find-".

"It's a fake?" I finished with my soul coming out of my mouth and the area turned blue

"so...um...what about me...?" Cornello asked and my rage quickly came back to me.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I snapped making the phony priest quickly crawl away in fear.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

Standing outside with Al, I had just told him what happened as Katelyn quickly came out of the church fixing the whole place, well...mostly removing the hand I made.

"But what about the stone?" Alphonse asked me.

"A phony, just like him" I spat bitterly as Katelyn rushed up to us.

"_me zero, big bad world one_" she sang so quietly I almost didn't hear it, I will say that that does kind of fit with the situation. All of us heard the clicking of a gun "Al is there a gun pointed at my back...?" she asked.

"Yes Katelyn..." Al said as she turned to see Rose holding the gun "yes there is...".

"Give me the philosophers stone!" Rose shouted.

"Rose..." Katelyn started but I cut her off.

"Like I was saying, it was a fake, it wasn't real" I stated plainly "besides, it's shattered now".

"Liar!" Rose shouted, hurt written all over her face "you want to keep it for yourself don't you?! So you can use it on your body's...that's right! And so you can try to bring your mother back again!" I paled before horror was written on my face but I quickly replaced it with anger and hurt.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Rose flinched as her eyes widened at realization of what she said "people don't come back from the dead Rose...not ever...not. Ever." I struggled to finish that sentence as Rose fell on her knees.

"but he promised me...he said if I prayed that would happen...a miracle...!" her head shot up as she looked forward, the three of us passed her "that hope was all I had to believe in, what am I suppose to believe in now?!" we found ourselves on the steps when Rose said this and I found myself stopping "tell me what to do...please!" she sobbed.

"I can't tell you that, you have to figure it out..." I continued walking "_stand up and walk, keep moving forward...you got two good legs, so use em' your strong enough to make your own path_" we continued walking and it was only when we got out of Rose's hearing range that Katelyn pointed out I needed to fix my coat and shirt, and a few other things that got destroyed. You see this is why I hate it when someone destroys my clothing!

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

"you know the truth now...both me and Al did Human Transmutation" I stated darkly once we where well away from Liore. "I wouldn't blame you if you took use for fools..." I didn't mean for that to slip out, it just did.

I think I heard a book close, well Katelyn did take a book from the library in Liore while I was fixing my coat "Maxwell..." I turned to face her with a confused expression before..." CHOP!" a blast of pain came from my head as I grabbed the spot where the book hit me in pain. Right now I cant tell if I was hit with a book or a wrench!

"ugh...what the hell Katelyn?!" I shouted at her

she glared at me before her expression softened by a little bit "You idiot...you tried to bring someone back because you wanted them to be alive alive again" my eyes widened when I realised that she was saying the exact thing that both me and my little brother always wanted.

"That's exactly what we wanted..." Al voiced my thought out loud before finding an interesting piece of sand on the ground "but the transmutation failed and now we're stuck in these bodies"

"well you couldn't have known what would happen if you did it could you? no matter what the consequences were you just wanted to return to a time where everything wasn't as lonely and hurtful"

"heh, We were naive back then" I spat bitterly looking at the ground.

she sighed in annoyance "sheesh don't you get it? that's the reason I don't take you two as fools!" she looked straight at me harshly and I felt myself looked away from her a bit "look, you two may have lost your original bodies because of the transmutation, but that haven't stopped you for trying to get them back. You're always having that feeling of the world upon your shoulders when it would crush anyone else, they would break under that kind of pressure! okay, so you made a mistake, but who the hell doesn't? Everyone makes mistakes, hell I even make mistakes, so who am I to judge so harshly because of yours?!".

My eyes widened as I took a step back from her as I replayed what she just said to me like a broken record. Was this all I ever wanted to hear? Someone that could accept us, and not blame us for the mistakes we made? I don't know how she did it but...

Katelyn- I mean…Kate had just found the words I had always yearned for.

**yeah hi...I just realised that I still have a chapter that I have completed but didn't post so here it is. ^_^' Please review?**


	5. An Alchemist's Anguish

**Tucker: I was going to read the disclaimer...but then I got drunk. I was going to read it to ya nicely...but then I got drunk. If was going to go eat some doughnuts...but then I got-**

**Kate: Tucker, get off the mic!**

**Nina: Dis-clame-er...um...Full metal alcymist belongs to...its of-fic-ial owners...not er...Baw-woph-alcymist (BadWolfAlchemist)**

Chapter 4: an alchemist anguish

Coming back into Central was the one thing I was looking forward to, I want to show that bastared a piece of my mind before anything else happens; I looked over to Ed, who hadn't said a thing since the last chapter. Was it that whole 'I don't blame you' part? arg...Even the OTHER Ed wouldn't be this quite, I had the urge to shake Ed to get him to focus, and we have three hours left on the train before we reach our destination, arg...I need a death note, I don't have one, can I draw on something? yes, I fogged up the window and started drawing symbols that I remembered from fullmetal alchemist, of course I was trying to avoid drawing the homoculi and the flamel symbol.

I heard Ed groan and realized he didn't say anything because he was asleep, I sweat dropped as I took off my vest (don't worry, I had a long sleeved shirt underneath) and placed it on him, which I saw him snuggle into. I saw Al look on amused "what?" I asked him as his eyes 'smiled'.

"Ever since you found out about us, I noticed that you seem to be a lot more protective of him, it's kinda funny, while we were walking through the desert, brother has asking me if I told you anything about us." I looked at Ed, who continued sleeping peacefully.

We pulled into the train station eventually and Ed slowly opened his eyes "man. Mustang's going to have my ass when he finds that the leoire case failed" Ed FINALLY spoke when he woke up. He stretched his arms out and saw my vest over him, he picked it up to examine it before he handed it to me and we got off the train.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

We walked through Central Command over to Mustang's crew room to see that Furey was trying to fix a radio "the receiver on this thing has had better days, I think I'm going to have to replace it" Fuery stated as Ed clapped his hands making that strange echo-y sound and placed his auto-mail hand on the radio. Once he finished transmuting it Fuery looked at him in surprise "hey! It's Edward and Alphonse!" I never met him before so I was a bit surprised when he opened his mouth "and…Edward's girlfriend…?" the two of us anime-fell. okay…not what I was expecting

The two of us quickly got up and glared at him "are you crazy?!" "No way in hell! Okay he's a bit hot but that's not the point!" everyone looked at me, mostly everyone in confusion and maybe a bit of shock, Al in amusement, and Ed was just plain red with embarrassment.

"e-excuse me?" Ed asked with his checks as red as a tomato.

"I'll be honest that he's a bit hot for a 15 year old, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" I snarled the last part as Ed's checks go back to normal.

"welcome back kids, go on in, the colonels expecting you" Riza pointed out as Ed's face turned into one of a strange frown as we walked into the colonel's office and saw that Mustered (AKA Mustang) was doing that damn cocky smirk.

"Well done on the Leior case you three, nice work" oh science the world's ending, Mustered is complementing us?! "I appreciate you resolving the matter".

"no big deal, it's not like we did it for you" Ed growled letting himself lean on his normal arm.

"Right, the philosophers stone another false lead?" Ed pricked up a little bit at this while there was a few seconds of silence.

"And this is failure number…?" I muttered but Ed heard me and surprisingly answered.

"200, for the recorded this one was a fake, even so it was a pretty powerful. He transmuted a chimera right in front of us" I raised an eyebrow, when did we see it get transmuted? All I saw was this lion thing come out of nowhere! And 200 fails? Sheesh…

"I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that" Al wondered out loud "I'm no familiar enough with bio-alchemy to really understand it".

"yeah, I'm kinda curious about that to, it might be worth looking into. Who knows? Maybe we'll find something that could help us restore our bodies" Ed pointed out.

"Hell if I know, I'm not a bio-alchemist" I stated shrugging my shoulders.

"Funny you should mention that, I happen to know of an alchemist like that in the area" Mustered said as all of us looked at him.

"_**Really?**_" all of us asked at once (A/N whenever the Elric's and Katelyn are talking at once then Ed's Words will be in **bold**, Kate's letters will be _slanted_, and Al's will be underlined).

"Yes, Shou Tucker, the sewing-life alchemist" I jumped up and pointed at Mustered to keep myself from snarling at the name.

"okay, How the hell does the Furhrer come up with these cheesy names?!" I asked him.

"You tell me" Mustang stated back to me when Ed got up.

"Okay what's the catch you want something don't you?!" Ed demanded

"Don't judge my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Leior case!" Roy yelled right back and muttered something about 'not being in debit to you'.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

While we all got in the car I put my hair up in a way that sort of resembled Mustangs hair, and I was doing this for a reason…

(Enter unfortunate flashback)

"_EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE!" I yelled in a way kinda like Ed did at the end of the final episode making Lyra laugh._

"_You are soooo Edward Elric's clone" she said between laughs making me stop the jokes and glare at her._

"_I said before and I'll say it again, I. am. Not. a. Edward. Clone!" I yelled at her making her laugh harder._

"_True, you don't have blond hair or gold eyes, hey! Say that again in your mimic voice!" she laughed._

(flashback over [woohoo!])

Well the thing that Lyra was talking about was something that I was able to do sense I was little, if I dress up like a certain character then I can mimic their voice, and I got the perfect thing to mimic… (evil glint in eyes).

"2 years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech" Roy said with his arms crossed, I knew that he was talking about Tuckers wife yet no one knew, but what I'm about to do is the only thing that's going to keep me from killing tucker "that earned his certification as a state alchemist".

"By understand human speech you mean…what you mean it talks?!" Ed asked in shock, after all, that kind of goes against the laws of alchemy…oh science I'm starting to sound like him! "A chimera?!".

"Right, supposedly. It only said one thing," I cut in and used Roy Mustangs voice to make it sound like he was the one that said it.

"_Snape kills Dumbledore_" everyone gave Mustang a WTF look and I quickly changed my hair back to normal so I could laugh in my own voice "sorry, but what?" I asked as though I did nothing.

"Ahem, sorry I really don't know where that came from…the chimera really said _I want to die_" Mustered just HAD to ruin the moment didn't he? I was trying to create confusion!

Ed and Al quickly regained their composer and looked almost horrified "after that, it refused to eat until it got its wish".

"He/she/it must have been in excruciating pain…" I muttered but everyone heard it and frowned

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF **

When we got to the Tucker residence Mustered rang the bell, quite literally, I guess theses are what bells use to be back in the older days.

"man…this house is huge!" Ed muttered under his breath as he tried to look at the top of the house before a shadow covered his view reviling to be Alexander the dog. I heard Ed let out a yelp in surprise before Alexander squashed him.

I chuckled and took Al's line from the original anime "I guess everything's bigger around here!" I joked.

Al just looked at his brother in worry "are you okay Ed?!" we heard the doors opening and I saw a little girl who had long brown hair kept in two braids and bright blue eyes, I knew instantly it was Nina. I could feel my heart shatter as she spoke.

"Daddy!" Nina called out making it hard to contain my emotions, I can't save her….I can never save her…how could I keep her alive and yet still keep the plot moving on the way it's supposed to? "there are people out here!" a man walked behind Nina and my sad mood was replaced by a angry atmosphere that was taking me everything not to go up there and punch that man in the face, Shou Tucker.

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up" the second he spoke I felt that my hand clenched ready to fight, oh can I at least land, oh I don't know…13 hits on him?

I looked at Ed an saw a strained of hair that most people call his 'antenna' plop down and I couldn't resist a small laugh.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

"I'm sorry about the mess, ever since my wife ran out this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a house keeper" Tucker said as he gave us all tea and walked over to his desk "now that we're all settled in, let me say that it's a pleaser to meet you Edward, as the colonel told you I'm the sewing-life alchemist Shou Tucker" he smiled a little bit but I let my icy glare out on him by accident 'so whenever someone looks act normal' I thought to myself as Mustang spoke.

"Edward is interested in the field of bio-alchemy, he would like to have a look at your research if it's possible" Roy said as he pointed to said Alchemist.

"oh yes certainly, I don't mind" Ed and Al looked at each other in hope "however…" we all looked at him "if you want me to show you the tricks I've got on my sleeve then it's only fair you show me the tricks you've got up yours as well. It's the code we live by: 'Equivalent Exchange' now, why are you interested in bio-alchemy?".

"Oh, um, Ed well you see…" Roy attempted to lie but failed epically.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I was the one who failed at lying!" Mustang turned to glare at me only to find I was smiling innocently.

Ed put a stop to our argument before it started "Colonel- I can explain" Ed sighed and told us about how he lost his arm, leg, and brother's body in an attempted to do human transmutation to bring their mother back, I tuned out most of the explanation seeing as I already knew it all.

"You transmuted your mother?!" Tucker asked shocked "as an 11-year-old child?!" I looked over at Ed seeing his auto-mail arm reviled I frowned and subconsciously grabbed my own auto-mail arm, did my sister have something happen to her when we preformed Gate transmutation? Did she hate me for this? Is she even still alive? "I see, so that's what earned you the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist'" 'really?! I thought that the creators wanted his name to be 'Fullmetal' and gave him that back-story' I thought before mentally slapping myself.

Kate, this isn't an anime any more, this is real. Meaning that all the things that happened did happen, all the people that are going to die, WILL die…unless...I can save them... you know that you need Nina to die to make sure that the Elric's get their bodies back, but Hughes may be an exception.

"You've had a rough time of it for someone so young…" Tucker muttered sadly and right now I can't tell if he was faking it or he really did have a mind right now, there was a few seconds of silence before tucker got up "I can't say for sure that it's going to be of any use to you or not, but why don't you go take a look at my laboratory" he moaned for us to follow him as we came into a room full of failed chimera's, I flinched "it's kind of embarrassing…I'm very well regarded as an authority for making chimeras, but the truth is…_it hasn't actually been going that well lately_" I frowned, there's the first clue, the very first little hint about Tucker…why do I have to be here for this?!

Tucker showed us to the library; now this was the only thing about the visit so far that didn't make me want to kill Tucker…that much. I heard Ed gasp beside me so I turned to look at him and I saw a huge grin on his face "amazing!" he did that anime jump thing (characters jump from one end to a room to the other in a blur of the colour of top there wearing, in Ed's case red).

"This is my library, feel free to look around" Tucker said. Finally I can tune him out for the rest of the day!

"Alright! Let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf" Ed exclaimed grabbing a book and starting to read it.

"I'll be starting over here" Al told his brother as he pointed somewhere as he also started reading, I saw a book the caught me eye 'The Gate' so I picked it up and started reading that.

_The gate is believes to have three sides to it, one of which it the one we are living in now, the others are said to be parallel realities, one of them has no alchemy but the people there know about other universes and is set a whole century after out time, the other is not too different from ours only with small changes, it is believed that the only two people that could go through out these worlds were two men named Hoenheim and Maxwell._

My eyes widened, Ed's Father knew someone named Maxwell? Wait…is it possible that this 'Maxwell' man is my dad? Dammit…now I'm starting to wish that I hadn't given up my memories of my father…

**FMAFMFMAFMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

After a few hours I found myself completely surrounded by books about 'the gate' or 'portal of truth' a few books on 'The Gateway' and one or two of 'the other side of the gate' honestly some of the things people say about MY side of the gate is just to freaking funny! but I found nothing about 'Gate transmutation'.

I heard a small breath and looked up to see Nina hiding behind a self, I felt my heart break at the sight of her, I may not be able to keep her alive but I can let her have the best time of her life.

"hello" I said softly making Nina pop her head from behind the book self "I heard that your name is Nina right?" Nina nodded "well then Nina, you want to find out what Ed is doing?" she gave a laugh and nodded.

We walked across the shelves before I found Al reading, he noticed us so as long as we're in his line on sight… "Hey Al, do you think you could help me and Nina get on the shelves?" he gave us a confused glance "we're gonna spy on Ed" he made a 'ohhh' noise before helping us up.

The top of the book shelf was like the top of a maze, I found Ed surrounded by books, more then I was I will tell you that, I gave Nina a 'stay here' sign "be careful, big sister" when she said this I was instantly reminded of my little sis Lyra and I remembered about Nina. I looked to the ground before looking back at the little girl and flashed her a fake cheeky grin and a thumps up before I jumped over to the next self but the self began to wobble 'oh crap' I thought.

Ed saw the shadow loom over him so he looked up "what the-" he didn't get to finish his thought before he saw the book case falling, he quickly dodged out of the way of me falling on him "Kate what are you doing?! Your suppose to be reading!" Ed scolded me as I slowly got up.

"Are you okay big sister?" Nina asked as I gave a weak thumps up then saw Ed glaring at me.

"Nina wanted to play so we decided to spy on you, and for the record I found all I could about the g-" I paused mid-sentence, I was going to say 'the gate' but I thought about how much I might remind him of truth and cause his little trust in me to disappear "you know what? Never mind, wait a second did you call me by my nick name?" I saw a familiar blur of pale yellow "DOG!" I yelled as Ed looked behind him only to give out a scream in surprise and got squashed by Alexander.

"Alexander says he wants to play too" Nina said laughing a bit as Al helped her down from the self.

Ed slowly lifted his head "that's what you want is it?" he got off the ground as a single light shined over him "you've bested me twice dog, but play time is. Over" the light vanished "I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I EDWARD ELRIC AND I WILL USE MY CONSIDERABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU!" Alexander ran away with Ed not too far behind him "YOU. MANGY. MUTT!"

Nina and I laughed while Al just plane sweat-dropped.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

"hey chief! your ride has arrived!" Havoc told Ed who saw him crushed under Alexander "what are you up to down there Ed?".

Ed grunted from the weight "lets just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research" he muttered.

"after all that you must be 'dog tired'" Tucker muttered before realizing the pun and chuckled "why don't you come on back tomorrow".

I heard Nina laugh a bit before looking at Al "you really gonna come again?" she asked exited.

"we'll play some more tomorrow, okay Nina?" Al told the future chimera as she nodded and we walked out of the house.

"oh Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot, I've got a message for you from the colonel" I cut my breath short when I heard havoc begin. shut up havoc...shut up...don't say another word... "he says: 'don't forget-" oct 3 11? "assessment day is is coming up!" I looked to the ground and I screamed inside my mind with agony.

"yes...please tell him I know" I snarled when I heard tucker open his mouth...why...why did it have to be Nina...why not someone else...? _what did she do to anyone?!_

"right" havoc muttered as he walked to the car that I had just hopped into with havoc following "Maxwell, do you have anywhere to stay besides Hughes? he's working on the state alchemist killer case" you mean Scar...he killed Winry's parents...I felt my eyes narrow "Maxwell?" I realized I had been gazing out the widow for a while.

"no, unless..." I remembered something that AL did in the FMA movie 'conqueror Of Shamballa' he made a way to get to the other side of the gate...but the equivalent exchange... "nah...never mind" I stated with a fake grin which Ed saw it and looked to the ground.

"then why not just...go home?" I thought about it...I remembered I gave up my way home for the only piece of home left...I grabbed hold of my phone in my pocket to come up with a half truth...got it!

"I cant...I burned it to the ground" the transmutation...last I remember was fire and water colliding between each other...and it was me who set it off...January 20 year 14...I don't think I'll ever forget that...heh...I'm sounding a bit like Ed!

Speck of the devil, I looked over at Ed looked back at me in...well I cant really identify his look, sadness? pity? regret?recognition ? horror? hurt? shock? I don't know, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be on the suspicious list from now on "what do you mean you burned it...?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"just what I said" seeing everyone's look I quickly added "well I didn't do it on purpose! its not like I meant to! sheesh...I'm not the flame alchemist..." I muttered the last part quietly as we pulled into the military apartments.

"Ed sorry to put more of a hassle on you but if Maxwell has nowhere to stay then she needs to go with you" havoc told Ed as he started to drive off.

"well it's not like I had any other chose!" Ed yelled as the car drove off. he sighed and checked his wallet "we only have enough for one bedroom, we'll settle sleeping arrangements when we get there."

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

I sighed, the apartment had been rather small, one living room which leads to the kitchen which was as narrow as a thin hallway which leads to the bed room and making in a U-turn the wash room.

"there's only one bed but one of us can use the couch or the floor, also, anyone up for food? I'm starving!" I laughed at the end of Ed's speech. really? is food, and alchemy all he can think about? oh yeah...his height.

"fine fine, I'll start dinner, it's the least I can do...well I probably owe you more for being a burden...equivalent exchange right?" I asked before realising I spoke out the very thought I had been thinking ever sense chapter 1...am I slowing them down even more? do they really just want to shove me with some other state alchemist?

"your not a burden" I heard Al tell me dragging me out of my thoughts "honestly...the leoire case had been our most recent accomplishment, who knows what would have happened if you didn't find the broadcasting room?"

"you probably would have found it ether way" I muttered as I felt a oversized arm grab hold of my arm

"even if we did, you should stop thinking like that, you saved Ed from getting hurt a few times, right?" Al said trying to get me out of my cloud of doubt. I smirked and looked at Al's armoured face

"in that case, Al, I'll do anything to help you get your body back," I turned to face the older brother "and Ed quick and stupid question, why don't you just gather the elements needed for a human arm and leg, decrease the amount of iron you have, step into a transmutation circle with them and restore your body that way?" I asked as the brothers looked at each other...then back at me...

"alchemy cant do that" Ed muttered a bit annoyed. then what- oh yeah...I was thinking about alchehestry

"riiiiiiight my bad" I rolled my eyes then walked off to the kitchen "okay we have...water and juice, Al, I guess you cant eat in your current state..." he sadly nodded as Ed looked in then cooling department. no not a fridge this is 1914 they don't have any fridges yet!

"why didn't you point out the milk?" Ed asked glaring at the said white liquid.

"simple" I didn't continue as I pulled out some rice 'good their's another thing I can make in this universe' I thought as I got started on the rice, I remember how to make it even without my sense of taste so that's helpful.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

(Ed's POV)

let me just say that Kate dealing with Al-without-a-body went a whole hell of a lot better than I thought it would, I originally thought she would run screaming or hate us for what we did...yet she understood easily. I thought about what she said earlier with her 'making limbs' suggestion startled me a bit, I wouldn't expect her wanting to help us so bad that she would suggest that! too bad alchemy cant do things like that.

I let my thoughts trail back to when we met Isaac and Kate, I still haven't a clue about how she did that 'flying' thing and the more I think about it the more I wonder what other unworldly items she has.

I changed into my sleeping clothes after dinner and un-did my braid as I fell into the bed Katelyn had let me have. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep... before the sound of a transmutation in the apartment had me out of the bed and into the living room to see a piano that seemed to have been made with some hasty alchemy

"arrg...well not bad for a beginner, I'm not a super big genius like them" I heard Kate mutter as she pulled up a chair to the piano and played all the keys to make sure they worked. I smirked as I sat down on the couch waiting for her to notice me and realise that she had been caught.

she cleared her throat as she started to play the piano and I'll be honest she was a lot better than I thought she was, I closed my eyes to listen to the soft music for a while.

eventually I open my eyes when I realised the song ended and Kate got up with eyes that no longer held her normal cheerful self but eyes that looked way to much like mine, ones that have seen hell.

"science damn it, I thought you had went to sleep already!" she exclaimed with emotion in her voice going back to her cheerful self making me believe that what I had seen in her eyes was just an illusion.

"well I had heard the sound of a transmutation and I'm pretty sure that this piano hadn't been here a few moments ago" I stated, clearly being sarcastic.

"no shit sherlock there is only the two of us in the apartment and you were in the bedroom so it's obvious I did it" she stated calmly making me blink a bit before realising she sat down next to me looking at her hands which she had locked together "sorry I'm a bit snappy when I'm half-asleep." she stated with her tongue-between-the-teeth smile

"s'alright" I told her and what I said next felt like I was no longer in control of my own voice "you don't trust me do you" I mentally slapped myself for stating something as stupid as that, I'm not really her friend just her bodyguard, _then why are you so close to her? _oh great now I'm getting voices in my head...first sigh of becoming insane as they say...then again all alchemists are a bit insane arnt they?

to my surprises Katelyn did answer "it's not really a matter of trust, honestly it was only a matter of asking the right questions, thought...I wouldn't understand why you would care about-" I cut her off and my mouth had a voice of it's own again

"I care" I blurted out. as soon as the words were out of my mouth I looked away hitting myself for being so...weak...in front of a girl even! normally even when I'm talking Winry my tongue doesn't slip like this! maybe I'm just a little bit to tiered...

Kate cut my thoughts with a roll of her eyes "I had a feeling that you had the heart to care about other people, honestly, you don't seem to be the type of person that would just give up on something"

I looked back at Kate as I pondered the question that might get me at least some answers "in that case, why does it seem like your eyes carry a similar burden to mine?" she closed her eyes as a frown replaced her smile

"...I...made a mistake using alchemy...it wasn't human transmutation mind you...but...lets just say that...I turned left and found something I really shoulder have..." was all she said as un-shed tears rolled down her face. she may not be crying physically but she is mentally.

"then turn right, you can change it and rewrite it by walking the other way. your strong enough to make your own path right?" she smiled at me, even though it was a pain-filled smile it was still a smile.

"easier said than done" she told me even though her voice was at breaking point "but even so...thank you...I guess that was really all I needed to hear" she gave me a hug that even though it was close to a sibling hug it still sent shivers up my spine. I heard laughter and looked at Kate who had just gotten away from the hug.

"geez Ed, It's only a hug, it's not gonna kill you or anything" Kate said, still laughing. I felt blood rush to my face when I realised that she felt the shiver I had too.

"WHO CARES?!" I yelled only making her laugh harder before she slowly stopped and leaned onto the side of the couch. I sighed leaning on the other side only to feel sleep take me before I could get enough strength to got back to bed

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAF**

my eyes slowly opened to see the ceiling above me, I blinked a few times before realising that I was lying down on a couch. But wasn't I sleeping on a bed? no...I went to talk to Kate about something...forgot what it was...speaking of Kate she had the couch yet I ended up sleeping here...did she end up sleeping on the bed?

I answered my own question when I felt arms wrapped around my chest. I blinked realising the position I was in. my flesh arm was placed gently around the weight on top of me while my auto-mail arm was hanging loosely over the edge of the couch. the weight on me that I had mentioned had it's arms around my chest.

it took me a few seconds to realise what the weight was...before... "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled making Kate fall onto the floor and quickly get up to pull out...er...I actually don't know what it is...its silver but the top is blue

"I got my finger on the trigger and your in my way" she said darkly making me flinch in surprise, before she realised who she was pointing to "oh...Ed...hi..." she looked at the...thing...in her hands and quickly put it behind her back "you haven't seen anything..." she said shyly

"what's that thing behind your back?" I asked and she blushed a bit making me raise a eyebrow

"a sonic..." I think I remember Hawkeye saying that she had a sonic gun once (A/N I really doubt she does, I just thought that Riza having a sonic gun would be cool)

"a sonic what?" it was her turn to raise her eyebrows even though she was still blushing

"a sonic, I am sonic-ed up!" she replied nervously not making any sense to me what-so-ever

"a sonic what?!" I asked again

"SCREWDRIVER!" I gave her a questioning look as the 'screwdriver' came out from behind her back

"wha...? who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'this could be a little more sonic'?" I questioned her with a small smirk on my face

"what, you've never been bored?" she argued right back at me glaring but before we could continue Al showed up

"brother, Havoc is going to take us back to the tucker residence, hurry up and get dressed!" he scolded me in annoyance making me sigh

"alright alright I'm coming"

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

"your mother left two years ago?" Alphonse asked Nina, we where currently back at the Tucker residence in the library once more, I have no idea where Katelyn was in this huge place, but she did say that she would be in the library at some point.

Nina nodded sadly as she leaned against Alexander "daddy said that she went back to live at her parents house" for some reason I can hear Kate in the back of my mind scoffing, wonder why...

"it must get kind of lonely with just you and your dad living in this big house huh?" Al asked turning away from his book to look at the small girl as she shook her head

"not really," she hugged her oversized dog with a small giggle "daddy's so nice, and plus I've got Alexander to play with two!" she snuggled closer to her dog as her eyes grew a bit sadder "but lately daddy's been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me a little bit lonely..."

both me and Al looked at her and I let out a quite breath as my memory trailed back to one of my earliest memories..._that man _was there...I quickly opened my eyes and closed the book I was reading followed with getting up stretching and yawning "my shoulders are killing me!" I stated as I rolled my automail arm around.

"maybe you should try to move around some brother!" Alphonse stated as a grin was placed on my face

"yeah not a bad idea Al," I pointed at Alexander "hey! you mangy mutt!" both Alexander and Nina perked at this "looks like you could use some exercise" the dog barked and Nina blinked a few times before a smile broke on her face "first off, can you sniff out a short girl-" I was cut off from a shout that sounded like it was coming from the library

"OH COME ON! I'M NOT SHORT!" I have a feeling that I really should of seen that coming but flinched anyway.

"-with short hair and silver eyes?" I gave the dog a piece of cloth from Katelyn's vest that I accidentally tore off (I transmutated her vest right back to normal so she wouldn't notice). Alexander sniffed the cloth and ran off, me, Al, and Nina following the dog before he stopped at a bit of a crossroad and turned left. My eyes widened on what I saw, there was a huge tower of books that was covering any possible way to get in.

I took a step forward and I think I could hear someone muttering something but I couldn't be sure, the closer I walked to the book tower the louder the voice became "...no...that's n...science this is a cur...bout the..." I looked through a small crack between the books only to see Katelyn ruffling her hair in annoyance as she had books about alchemy surrounding her "dammit...I can find anything..." she said as annoyance clearly slipped into her voice as she shut her eyes tightly "ugh...what the hell is _Gate Transmutation _anyway?!" I leaned in closer to the book tower to see if I heard right, only for the tower to tremble and fall over, both me and Katelyn screamed as we where both burred under the books.

both of us tried to un-bury ourselves before we suffocated, I think that Nina and Al helped out as well, I'm not sure. Once we got out Nina attacked the two of us in a hug "are you okay big brother, big sister?" she asked the two of us. I nodded a bit dazed while Kate just got out of the book pile and began to place all of the books that fell away, she turned to face Nina with her tongue between her teeth smile when she was done, which was surprisingly fast.

"I'm alright, it's getting stuffy in here, anyone up for a race outside?" Kate asked with a smirk as I hopped out of my daze and stared at her for a moment before I also stood up to face her eye to chin, dammit...if it wasn't for my hair...ahem, anyway.

"I've been in the military for about four years now and I've had plenty of situations where I had to run, do you really think you can out run me?" I asked with a playful smirk on.

"yup" she said popping the P "because I have one advantage that you don't" I raised an amused eyebrow

"and that is?"

"this" she took hold of Nina and Alexander as she ran for the door, I obviously ran after her with Alphonse following me, Katelyn however, had brought out her screwdriver and pointed it at the door. the screwdriver made a sort of werling noise as the doors shut closed.

"I told you guys that I had an advantage!" I heard Kate shout as two pairs of human's and a dogs footsteps ran off.

I just blinked at the door for a moment. how did she do that? I didn't realise that sonic's could do things like that...I blinked again before I realised that she was ahead of me, I clapped my hands on the door to make it available to open and rushed outside.

when I did though, I wasn't sure what I had been originally expecting. But I'm almost positive that it had nothing to do with Katelyn acting like she had a guitar when she really didn't and yet...she was still making guitar sounds only a little bit more...extreme sounding.

_"Wanting to spit out the jarred thoughts is_

_Because there's no other proof of my existence_

_My future that I should've grabbed hold is_

_Conflicting between "dignity" and "freedom"_

_Wanting to erase the distorted after-image is_

_Because I'll see my limit over there_

_In the window of the excessively self-conscious me_

_There are no dates in last year's calendar_

_Erase and rewrite_

_The pointless ultra-fantasy_

_Revive_

_The unforgettable sense of being_

_Rewrite_

_The meaningless imagination_

_The driving force that creates you_

_Give it your whole body and soul_

_After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret_

_After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry_

_A depressed heart_

_A dirty lie_

_Erase and rewrite_

_The pointless ultra-fantasy_

_Revive_

_The unforgettable sense of being_

_Rewrite_

_The meaningless imagination_

_The driving force that creates you_

_Give it your whole body and soul"_

the music stopped with that last word and Katelyn had a huge smile on her face, but when she saw us I might of been hallucinating but I think that she had a light blush on her cheeks as she waved us over. both me and Al shared a silent conversation before talking to the strange girl.

"where was the music coming from?" I asked her as Nina brought up a little black square to me, I took a look at it for a moment with raised eyebrows before it started ringing like a phone...is it some sort of phone?

Katelyn took it out out of my hands and looked at it with wide eyes "that's not supposed to happen..." she muttered as she pushed a button and the front of the box lit up! what is it? more of her inhuman things? first was those flying gloves, then her screwdriver and now this black box!

"hello?" I heard Katelyn say as I turned to see that it looked like she was holding the box like some sort of phone- is it a phone? "how are you doing that?" she pointed to me and the the phone as though she was gesturing to someone "oh...that makes sense...where are you now?...almost at the train station?...okay, I'll see what I can do to get back...DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR PLEASE!...I forgive you...okay, bye" she played with the box before it lost it's lighting.

"who where you talking to?" I asked and she looked at me surprised for a moment before shrugging and smirking

"if I told you, then you would never believe me" I rolled my eyes in annoyance, why does she have to be such a damned mystery?! I narrowed my eyes at her before she poked my cheek

"your it" she said smiling before she ran off. it took me a few seconds to understand what she just said before a smile was placed on my face and I took off after her.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

eventually once the sun had started to set Mr. Tucker gave us some food and when we where done he began his tale

"Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to ever go back to those days again. I don't even think I could." I frowned, Nina's mother left just like our bastard of a father left us. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Kate clenching her fists in anger, did someone in her family leave her too?

"Don't worry Daddy, it's OK. If those people do tell you no, me an Alexander will growl at them until they say yes!" Nina exclaimed making Al laugh and Katelyn smile warmly at her.

"You tell them, Nina!" Alphonse exclaimed

"yeah you go girl!" Katelyn cheered making Nina giggle a bit and Kate chuckled right after, but what Tucker said next made her ever so happy atmosphere gone.

"Hey, Nina" Katelyn tensed "...I've got an idea. Do you want to play with Daddy tomorrow?" In the corner of my eye I saw piercing silver eyes narrow at the back of Tuckers head as Nina jumped up onto tucker

"Really?!" she asked with a big smile

"Yeah." was Tucker's only answer

Nina cheered "Woo hoo! Alexander, Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!" she threw her arms up into the air while Alexander just barked and I could see that Katelyn gave a pained smile looked at Tucker as a look of an idea popping in her head flashed in her face

"may I be excused please?" she asked as Tucker nodded and she left the room, I quickly asked if I could leave as well. when he gave me the okay' I dashed after her.

"what are you thinking?" I asked when I finally caught up with her. she paused for a moment before looking at me with a smirk.

"Time Can Be Rewrite" she continued walking on leaving me extremely confused

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

"Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today! Huh? Mr. Tucker?" Al called out once we got inside the mansion, yet no one was answering.

"Hey! Nina?" I called out suddenly reminded of a horror book I read when I was younger

"Alexander? come out in squash me!" aaaaaaannnnnd Katelyn just ruined it all, like always. eventually we opened the door to the laboratory, before me or Al said anything Kate cut it

"oh science we are so sorry we didn't realise you where busy, should we come back later or-" Tucker cut her off

"no, your alright. please come in" we did so and when I saw what Tucker had made I gasped, a Chimera, was this the type that could speck?

"I did it kids. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech." my eyes widened, so this IS the type that can talk! "Here, let me show you. Listen to me...that person over there, that's Edward."

the Chimera spoke in a rather demented voice as it copied "That person... Ed...ward." while me and Al looked on amazed, I heard Katelyn let out a winch

"Yes, that's very good. Well done!" Tucker congratulated his creation

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed once I found my voice again "It can actually talk!" I put my hands on my knees while all of us saw Katelyn fall on her knees and look at the Chimera with eyes full of invisible tears

"hey" she whispered in a shaky breath "I'm Katelyn...remember me?" I raised an eyebrow 'remember me?' did she see the chimera before or something?

"Kate...lyn...remember" she gave a extremely pained smile

"y-yeah...I-I sorry..." that was her limit, she started shaking at tears started to come down her face "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." the Chimera walked up to her and snuggled against her as Katelyn wrapped her arms around the chimera while me and Alphonse just looked at her awkwardly

she slowly let go and got up, not facing any of us she spoke directly to Tucker "Shou Tucker..." she quickly turned to face him only to deliver a hard blow to the face- hold on WHAT?! "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted as she pined him to a wall "once just wasn't enough was it?! you did it again!" a crazy laughter echoed out from Tucker

"the same can be said you you Maxwell," she flinched in confusion "you are said to be the one too cross the portal and to the other side with a human sacrifice, INSET THAT RIGHT?!" My eyes widened and I head Al gasp beside me before Katelyn punched him again only giving him a 'what the hell are you talking about look'

"hell. no. unlike you I don't use human lives for my own need! UNLIKE YOU I DIDN'T SACRIFICE MY OWN FAMILY!" Katelyn shouted as my eyes sped over to the Chimera...in was in the form of a dog and had human like hair- oh Truth...

Nina

I understood what Katelyn was talking about and I took her place in pinning Tucker against the wall "Oh yeah, I figured it out now. Two years ago, it was your wife! This time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera! You can only do so much with animals, after all. It's much easier when you start with a human, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" I demanded of him

Tucker looked at me kinda funny as though he was confused about something, that mixed with insanity "I don't see what you're so upset about... This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand." I immediately realised what he was getting at and hit him again.

"SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that?! Your own daughter?!" I demanded as Tucker laughed

"Someone's life, you say?" he asked with a laugh "you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist... Look at your leg, your arm, at your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with someone's life, aren't they?!" my eyes widened in horror before I punched him again getting some of his blood on my face.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled punching him again, harder.

Tucker laughed harder "We are the same! We're the same...you're just like me!" I punched him knocking his glasses off

"We're not!" I shouted as Katelyn cut in after me.

"you just use people for your own selfless ends! Ed brought his brother back while you just destroyed your own daughter!" she shouted with a tone of 'bloody murder' added in her voice

"Oh, but we are the same! The opportunity was right in front of us, and we took it! We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!" I felt frozen and my mind went blank, but eventually my body and mouth started working on there own.

"NO! Not me! Alchemists don't..."I punched him "do that! I'm not... I'm NOT!" I shouted about to deliver the final blow before I felt Alphonse put his armoured hand on my shoulder

"Brother! If you keep this up, he'll die!" I trembled for a moment before I lowered my head almost tempted to do so before voice stopped me, a voice that would haunt my dreams forever more.

"Ed..ward...no." I looked at Nina with a scarred expression as I let the body of shou tucker fall to the floor "Daddy...do you hurt? Daddy?" Al keeled down to face Nina as he patted her head.

"I'm sorry... Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" my little brother trembled and if he had his body I'm sure that he would be crying.

"Can we play...now? Can we play now?" Nina kept on asking

I heard Tucker pick up his state alchemist watch "I made it just in time... I get to remain a State Alchemist. I passed!" I saw Katelyn kick the watch out of his grasp as the chain broke from the impact. Tucker just crawled over to the watch like a lost puppy.

"Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like. Hell." Katelyn hissed even though her voice was still shaking.

"Can we...play now?" Nina continued to ask. I just answered with a scream of agony

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

"If there ever was an example of the Devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it."

"The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is...right, Fullmetal?" I didn't even look up to see was talking, I didn't have to, I already knew that it was the Colonel coming in to tell me to suck it up when my..._little sister..._just turned into a chimera "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you going to shut down like this every time?" I was silent for a few moments before I finally spoke

"We may be called dogs of the military... We may even be cursed as devils. It doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods! We're human." I lifted my head up to the sky "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" Mustang and Hawkeye continued walking on "We can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl." closed my eyes as though I could still hear the laughter that the four of us made.

"So what good are we then?"


	6. Rain of Sorrows

**Kate: Bastard! (pins me to a wall) you made me say that 'time can be rewritten' yet Nina still turned into a chimera! what was the point of me saying that if I fail to save her ether way?!**

**Me: because Nina needed to die in order for the Elric's to get their bodies back! there is still the 2003 Nina remember?!**

**Kate: so what?! that doesn't matter, this Nina is still dead ether way...**

**Scar: the following is a non-prophet fanfiction Fullmetal alchemist and any other things belong to there respected owners**

Rain Of Sorrows

(Kates POV)

I couldn't sleep.

every time I closed my eyes the image of a little girl turned into a chimera then killed by the man who killed Winry's parents flashed into them. I never want to see that again.

so I thought of a plan...a plan to save Nina Tucker.

It's impossible to save the Nina from this side of the gate that's for sure, even if I still had time to save her I would have to let her die- as much as I don't want her to- but the Nina of the 2003 anime didn't get the brothers bodies back. when I realized this I really did realize that time can be rewritten, I probably would never of thought of this if the 2003 Edward didn't call me.

(flash back)

_"hello?" I asked into my phone with confusion, how did someone learn my number from a different universe?_

_**"Katelyn?" **__my eyes widened when I heard the all to familiar voice and I looked at Edward in confusion, how is he calling me when he has no phone on him?_

_"how are you doing that?" I asked as I pointed to Ed and then the phone in great confusion_

_"__**you passed out on the ride and a black box came out of your coat and I found a way to contact you**__" My eyes couldent have widened any more, I was talking to the 2003 Edward?!_

_"oh...that makes sense" I responded with my voice somehow calm as a question popped into my head "where are you now?" I asked_

_I heard a bit of something shifting, probably Ed seeing where they are "__**It looks like we're nearing the train station in about twenty minutes**__" his voice was a bit muffled so I could only just head what he said_

_"almost at the train station?" I heard a yes from the younger Elrics "okay, I'll see what I can do to get back-" the other Ed cut me off_

_"__**DO WHAT YOU CAN?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST GET OVER HERE!"**__ I cringed at the loudness of Edwards yelling_

_"DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR PLEASE!" I yelled back as I heard a sheepish laugh come from my phone_

_"_sorry about that_" surprisingly Alphonse answered this time_

_"I forgive you" I told the armor_

_"_be careful and come back okay, brother is really worried about you you know_" I raised an eyebrow, I just met the Ed of the 2003 anime so I don't see why he would be worried about me._

_"__**AL!" **__was heard in the background  
_

_I giggled "okay, bye" I told them as I shut my phone off_

(end flash back)

I smiled at the happy memory to try and wash away this sad atmosphere before I heard screaming, almost as a pure reaction I jumped out of bed and ran into the Elric's room where I saw the blank face of Alphonse and the horrified look on Edwards, both seemed to not notice me yet

"Brother, are you all right?" Alphonse asked his older brother "You were dreaming." Edward looked at his brother before he shook his head and hugged his leg in pain, I heard a gasp coming from Al as I turned to him "Katelyn, you should get some sleep" Al told me as Ed looked at me with pained eyes that hurt to look at.

"I cant, had a nightmare and I couldn't fall back into sleep sense" I looked away from Ed to the floor to avoid his eyes "...do you guys know what will happen to..."

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

"...Tucker and Nina?" I looked to the ground, we had came over to Central command to talk with Hawkeye seeing as how she was less likely to tease us then mustang.

" was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But...they're both dead." my fists clenched as I looked up in fake shock

"Dead?!" Al asked in pure shock, I really cant blame him, a little girl who he had made friends with had just got murdered.

"You'll find out anyways, so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered." she started to walk away as we followed her

"They... How? By who?!" Edward asked also in shock.

"We don't know. I was just heading over to the scene right now." she told us still walking away as we tried to catch up with her

"We're coming with you." I told her

"No."

"Why not?!" Ed demanded of her only for her to stop and give us all a glare that made us backtrack

"You don't need to see this." she told us firmly making me wince

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy, but in the end, what is it? 'Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws...the process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates... Even Death is a part of that circulation. You must accept the flow.' Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it, but I didn't understand anything. Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot... All this time, and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's following me. But right now, every drop that hits my face is even more depressing." I slowly lowered my head at the speech that Ed gave, tears falling down my face...or was that rain? I dont know...

"I don't even get that much." I jumped at the sound of Als voice that pulled me out of mt thoughts "Without a body, I can' t feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss... All the time... I want to get my body back soon, brother. I just want to be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible." I looked up to say something only for me to see Scar was standing right in front of us. so, me being me and doing the reasonable thing...I screamed. not like a scream of terror more like a scream of shock

"okay how did you get there without us noticing? are you a ninja or something?!" I shouted at him alerting the elrics of Scar's presence, who completely ignored me.

"You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, correct?" Ed just looked at him calmly as I reacted quicker and pulled him away from the attack the probably would of got him killed.

"Brother!" we all know who said that -_-'. Ed clapped his hands to make a wall to separate us from Scar while bells started to go off.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ed shouted. the wall Ed had made exploded due to Scar's alchemy, I took a step back in shock as Scar walked over to us before snapping out of my small trance when Ed shouted again "Let's go guys! Run for it!" he got to his feet as we all ran over to the stairs going down only a little bit before Scar destroyed a part of the area to cut us off making all three of us pause to a halt in surprise.

"No you don't." I heard him say with a bit of a snarl in his voice as he destroyed the stairs we were all on, we all screamed as we started to fall, but Al got hold of the stairs and grasped Edward's leg while he gripped onto my automail arm with his without realizing it, both me and Ed started breathing heavy from the shock before all of us saw Scar completely destroy the stairs so we all fell screaming (hopefully not to our deaths) while Al left a dent in the stairs and Ed landed on his knees (ouch...) I landed on my hands and my back fell on the stairs soon after '_science damn it that hurt!'_ I screamed in my mind before I looked over and saw Scar coming our way.

I heard the all to familiar sound of clap as I heard Edward's voice "Al, Kate, grab on!" he placed his hands on the now destroyed stairs as we all shot away from the killer only for him to destroy the transmutation and knock us off Ed's creation, Al was surfing down the hilly road, Ed tumbling down, and me acing like I had a sled instead of a rock going down the hill. until was all managed to get on our feet again to run for our lives.

"Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem?! Making enemies isn't something that I..." Edward started before he made a face and I gave him a questioning look "well... I never really avoided it. But there's no reason someone should be trying to kill me!" he yelled as we dashed into an ally.

"what are you guys doing?1 he saw us run in here!" I yelled at them as Al realized thing he quickly drew a transmutation circle to cover us.

"that might hold him for a moment!" Alphonse yelled as we started running into the ally before was all paused to look behind us to see what happened to Scar only to see him destroy Al's wall and come after us, only that's what we thought he would do, in reality he destroyed our path.

"Who are you, anyway?! Why are you after us?!" Ed yelled at the murderer. My fists clenched, he killed the Rockbells and Nina...I wont let that happen again...if I survive this first.

"As long as there are 'creators' like you in this world, there must also be 'destroyers'." Scar replied

"Then it looks like we're going to have to fight." Ed clapped his hands and placed them on a broken pipe making a knife which he held backwards as all three of us got into a fighting position.

"Gutsy one, aren't you?" Scar asked with a menacing smile as we all took off charging at him "But..." we all attacked each of us missing our target "too slow." his hand started to glow in a alchemical light as the touched Al's side and exploded him.

"Al!" I heard Edward cry out as a piece of Al's armor scratched my cheek. Al fell to the ground with a huge chunk of his armor missing. "You bastard!" Ed cried out trying to attack Scar only for him to grab his auto-mail arm to avoid the attack.

"You're too slow!" with that, Scar sent Ed flying out of the alley with his read coat covering his head before he flipped it off. I sneaked out of the alley and a bit away from the fight to avoid getting killed.

"Ah! Damn it!" Ed snarled when he took his red coat off him to reveal his automail.

"An automail arm... Then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual." Ed clapped his hands and made his signature blade from his automail

"Brother, don't! Just run away!" Al cried out trying to stop his older brother as he took a small glance at me and I nodded at him, trying to reassure him.

"You idiot! I'm not going to leave you behind, Al!" Ed yelled back to his taller baby brother.

"You press your hands together to make a ring, and then you perform transmutation... Now I see." Scar stated now understanding as Ed charged at him about to hit him before Scar grabbed his arm. I flinched as my mind raced with ideas on how to save him in case the military comes in late seeing as how I've seen no trace of them yet. "Then I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent right arm of yours." it was only in a flash that I saw a blue light and Ed's arm destroyed, '_Winry's going to kill him_' I thought and mentally slapped myself '_not exactly the best time to be cracking jokes Kate!_'

"BROTHER!" Alphonse shouted with a gasp when he saw his brother on the ground

"Now you will not be able to use your heretic's alchemy." Ed gasped and tried to crawl away only to forget that his arm was missing and fall on his side. "I will give you a moment to pray to god."

Alphonse tried to crawl over to his brother "Brother! Run away! Brother!" he shouted desperately.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to. Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother Al and friend Kate, too?" I looked at Ed in surprise when he mentioned me, I thought I was below a friend to him...guess not. in a flash an idea popped into my head as I got farther away from them so it was hard to hear what they where saying.

"If he interferes, I will eliminate him, but, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one who's receiving judgement today. You alone." I heard as I turned around finding I was rather far away now and I could hardly hear them.

"In that case...ur word...ise me you wo...urt my...ther and...!" was all I picked up from Ed as I started running back to them

"I...ll...p that...ise." I heard from Scar as I picked up speed

"what...you tr...o do? What...ou th...ing? R...n! Get...nd run! S...op! Don't...ch him! No...! No, you can't! STOP IT!" I jumped in the air and slid down the rest of the way, as I neared the two alchemists I clapped my hands and put them on the ground behind me as a wall separated the two fighters.

"hope you dont mind me cutting in" I snarled making everyone turn to me.

"another one...if you stand in my way of passing judgment upon state alchemists then I will have no choice but to eliminate you as well" Scar stated as I glared at him darkly.

"you see if you look up judgment you'll find a picture of me there saying _over my dead body_!" I shouted as I clapped my hands again pulling out a scythe that looked a lot like Soul's weapon form only there was more black then red in it. Scar started to walk towards me as I gripped my scythe tighter.

"then live no more!" he came charging at me as I let myself duck under the attack and try to attack his legs only to find that he grabbed my scythe and stopped me from doing so '_damn I really need to learn how to fight if I'm going to survive in these damn universe's_' I thought as I slid under Scars legs as he destroyed my scythe, he charged at me again and I clapped my hands as both our hands collided making our coats rip to shreds reveling tattoos all over Scar's arm, and my own arm metal which was steaming from the reaction.

"oh thank science that worked" I muttered with a smirk as I heard Ed muttering

"she canceled out his alchemy..." I heard the Elrics gasp in unison as I saw Ed's eyes travel to my automail.

"that arm is not really yours is it?" I asked once my arm stopped steaming, Scar looked at me in shock before he narrowed "it represents alchehestry, did you not know that?" I asked in a teasing manor. wow, I am so close to getting killed and yet I'm treating it like it's an everyday thing! what in the world that never was is wrong with me?

"and how do you know such things girl?" Scar asked as I clapped my hands behind my back.

"spoilers" I told him as I placed my hands on the ground focusing on the water imagining in freezing, I spoke once again finding my voice sounded a lot like lighting farron "face absolute zero" the water on the street froze up and Scar's legs where trapped in the ice. I took my chance as I clapped my hands again putting them on a ice free zone as the Gate transmutation was stained on the ground in black as it activated as fast as it appeared. I felt myself being dragged into it as Scar got free and came running in to attack me only to be blasted back with the alchemy I created, I looked at my hands only to find that it looked like they where taken apart with some hasty alchemy. it was like when Al was inside the gate.

my eyes shot over to Ed who looked at me in shock and horror, I wanted to say something to him only to find that I couldn't feel my mouth and other body parts and my vision slowly started to turn dark before I felt a tear roll down my almost non existent cheek and the military showed up just as I faded away completely.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

My eyes shot open as I felt whatever I was in jerk to a stop, I looked around my surroundings once everything was no longer blurry finding a all to familiar blond head across from me, I closed my eyes to see if anyone had anything to say.

"when do you think she'll wake up?" I heard a more boyish sounding Alphonse question.

"I dont know Al, but I hope that she wakes up soon. I dont want anyone else I care about get lost" I felt the corners of my mouth pull into a smirk when I heard this as I finally decided to let them know I'm awake.

"sheesh, your so clingy" I teased hearing my voice a bit more high pitched once more.

"Katelyn?!" I heard the brothers shout as I got up slowly as if to test my body for the first time.

"whats up my ninja's?" I asked clicking my tongue as the two alchemist's let out sigh's of relief.

**in the next chapter...it's back to 2003 fullmetal alchemist! now, I do have a plan for saving Nina and if you wanted to have a Ed POV then I am sorry. please review and I'll give you a cyber Xio May plushie. Also, I thought about it for a while and I finally decided that I'm gonna send Katelyn's sister to the xxxHOLiC universe once I saved Nina.  
**


	7. A Man With A Mechanical Arm

**Bald: I really don't see why we have to have these useless disclaimers anyway, if it's on this site then it's clear that the person writing this clearly does not own FMA.**

**Kate: well it's needed, so do your job and I wont have to hurt you**

**Bald: what can a pathetic girl like you do to me?**

**Kate: oh~ so you have the urge to die huh?**

**Hughes: cut it out you two. BadWolfAlchemist only owns Katelyn, beyond that she owns nothing.**

a man with a mechanical arm

after we got to the train station from a bit of a walk over Ed said that he had to call someone clearly meaning Mustang while Al stopped to buy some food.

"Let's see. These smell good, right?" Al asked as I walked up to Ed trying to hear some of the conversation.

"This is Mustang."

"Yes, hello, uh-" I snorted silently, wow Ed, you fail in this age, why are you so pathetic at talking to mustang now? "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang? This is Edward Elric reporting at the station, sir." sweat dripped down his face

"Easy, kid. Don't be uptight. You know it sounds like you've been rehearsing this or something." I laughed outright but my laughs came to a halt went Ed looked at me.

"Sorry! Sir, I mean Roy, I mean," I started to chuckle again "we're boarding the nine-twenty train for Central." I tapped Ed on the shoulder

"there's one about to leave and we can still get on if we move quickly" I told him as I heard Mustang speak up.

"she's right you know." he pointed out making me pull off a smug face.

"Yeah, but, we had a little detour, and we got here late. I think it's already leaving." Ed pointed out to both of us.

"we can still get on it!" I told him as he sent me a questioning glance.

"But why does it mat-" Mustang cut him off

"Take it or go home!" he yelled as Ed hung up as we heard the train whistle activate

"Hey Al! Kate! Boarding time!" Ed called out as he took hold of my hand and practically dragged me to the train that had started to leave the station.

"Now?!" Al asked surprised as he ran over to the train with a bundle of bread in his arms.

"Change of plans!" Ed yelled as he jumped onto the train pulling me up so I could also get on the train "Come on!"

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

"I can't get a solid read on this Mustang character yet." Ed stated chewing on the bread that Al got as I let out a loud groan

"I can" I muttered biting my own bread as I looked out the window when I felt the stairs of the elrics on me

"What kind of guy do you think he is?" he asked me as I let out a groan

"annoying that's for sure" he raised an eyebrow at why I would say that "why where you so worried about me?" I asked changing the subject.

the brothers hesitated for a moment before Ed spoke up again "...You stopped breathing..." my breath hitched. 'must be because my soul and mind was on the other side of the gate' I thought as I saw Al look behind me with a small wave of his hand, me and Ed looked behind us only to see there was nothing there. Al lowered his head in defeat

"Brother, am I scary?" Al asked and I cut in for Ed

"not at all, however it is a bit odd that you're wearing a huge suet of armour, is it for some kind of alchemy training?" I resisted a laugh at my question, I mostly said that due to the fact that Ed had said that the armour was for alchemy training back at Hughes house.

"Look mom, he's strange!" I heard a little girl ask from the other side of my seat. I heard Al mutter 'strange?' and the little girl's mother respond to her "That's not nice, Marin. You shouldn't say things like that." the little girl only continued

"But look at him! He must like armour a lot, to wear it everywhere, even on a train! Do you think he gets hot?" Ed was clearly getting fed up with this started to stand up only for people to start looking at us strangely causing Ed to raise his hands in surrender and slowly sink back into his seat and Al to grow blue lines over his head while I just sweat-dropped.

"Nothing to see hear, folks! Nope, nothing out of the ordinary." when he sat back down I caught a glimpse of the people who where going to attack the train "Geez. No one told me we had tickets for the Normalcy Express." we all heard chuckling coming from the little girl as both me and Ed looked at her with grins on our faces "There Al, you see? She's not scared. She likes you." he turned to the little girl "Right?"

the little girl nodded before she looked at me, I let my eyes follow to where she was looking and found that my automail was exposed "Cooler than skin, huh?" the little girl nodded as her mother patted her head and smiled at us.

"All right, Marin. You've bothered them enough." all three of us smiled back at them.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

after about a half hour later, Ed passed out. I heard the door to this train cart open as I looked at who came in and I flinched a bit when I saw Falmen. I mean...I knew that he was going to come in this episode it's just that I knew that a incoming battle was about to activate. Falmen ran out again, probably to talk with Leu- I mean...Major Hughes and Lieutenant Colonel Mustang.

After a few moments Falmen came rushing back to us "He's right, there is someone with him!" I prepared myself for the short rant "And he is small." He made a sigh with his fingers as if he was representing how small he is.

without another second passing, Ed flew up into the air waving his arms and legs everywhere "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK?!"

Falmen started to back up and raise his arms in surrender "Relax, kid. The colonel said it, I was just repeating-" he was cut off by the sound of a gun activating, Falmen pulled out a gun only for someone behind him to pull another gun behind him which he clearly did not see, because the guy behind him knocked him out.

one of the men spoke up "No heroes today. Everybody shut up and get your hands over your heads. Or say hello to a bullet." I put my hands behind my heads while Ed and Al just raised their's

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFM**

after about like, ten minutes of still having us hold our hands in the air, let me just say I was starting to lose posture. Falmen was tied up already and the men where cheeking to see if we had any kind of weapons. one of the men turned to us and ether my scarf is deadly or Al is wearing to much armour because the two men started walking over to us.

"Brother." "Don't worry." "you have a plan?" the three of us muttered to each other

"Helmet, take it off." one of the men demanded of Al. It wasn't even a second after that me and Ed gasped.

**"Look!" **we both dramatically pointed behind them. I almost laughed when the fell for it and turned away. Ed kneed the guy in the face while the other guy was still turned away I took my chance and wrapped my arms around him until he went unconscious.

the three of us looked at each other before we heard a man speck up "You dumb kids, What are we supposed to do now? Don't you think they'll notice when two of their men have gone missing? And what's gonna happen to us then? They'll want retribution. We would have been safe if we'd just cooperated until we got to Central!"

"That's right." "What were you thinking?" some other people cried out

"calm down, if we take care of them fast then no one will get hurt" I spoke finding my voice full of authority and it slipping into it's 'lightning Farron' mode. "Al, just in case you should stay here, Ed, we'll try to take the train from the front"

"**right**" they both responded in unison before Ed saw the little girl "Are you guys okay?" he asked her as I faced away from them and walked over to Falmen and started to untie his ropes

"How embarrassing..." he muttered "Who are you guys, free-lancers?" I smirked at that

"I could as you the same thing, but due to your placement with a gun I would say you work for the military." I told him not slipping out of my lighting voice.

"Well you guessed right. I'm Falman, State Warrant Officer." he told me as I stopped for a moment but continued with a smirk on my face.

"You don't look like one, there a reason?" I asked as I heard Ed finishing up his talk with the little girl.

"Yes. We've got a special passenger on-board. You know, the front car kind." he told me as I heard footsteps heading in my direction.

Ed spoke up"So, that's why these thugs are here, isn't it?" Falmen nodded "And they decided to drag us down with 'em." I was still having trouble with the ropes so I let out a annoyed groan

"this is taking to long..." I clapped my hands and put them on the ropes making them fall to the ground. "there we go" I said slipped into my normal voice. making Falmen look at me in surprise. "Ed, follow me" I told him as I walked over to the window opening it and about to go onto the roof before I heard a voice that stopped me.

"who are you guys?" a man asked making me halt just about to leave the inside of the train. I turned back to him and smirked.

"we're alchemists!" I told him...before I was blown out the widow but felt Al's hand grab me "WHOA! WIND PRESSURE! WIND PRESSURE!" everyone in the train car sweat-dropped

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

(Ed's POV)

when both me and Kate finally got on top of the train car, we where able to get about only 15 train car away from the engine room before I got knocked away from the top of the car from a branch. "ED!" I think I heard Katelyn scream trying to reach out for me only just missing my hand, I was about to fall off before I felt a pair of hands grab me, I opened my eyes and saw a man with black hair and a purple shirt with glasses covering his eyes.

"You know there's a real art to train-walking." the man saw Kate and smiled "I'm shocked you guys made it this far."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Ed! are you okay?!" I heard Katelyn ask me as I nodded.

"I'm Major Hughes. And you're Edward Elric and , is that right?" Hughes asked. I hesitated for a moment before speaking again.

"Uh, yeah, that's right."

"Mustang told me about you two. I'm an old friend of his.".

I gasped and my eyes widened "The Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Yep." he looked at me as he started to climb up the ladder that he was holding onto "He's always bragging about that silly promotion, too. Come on Ed. We better work as a team." Kate helped us up.

"what am I chopped liver?" she asked teasingly "I'm taking down the hijackers too you know!" she told him.

**FMAFMFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

we finally got to the train car and a plan we had made had been activated. I lowered his head and stuck my tongue out at the people in the train for a distraction. while Kate crept inside the train followed with Hughes, he took out a knife and threw it at the man's hand while she punched the other guy her automail arm making him turn to her.

"Where'd you come from?!" he asked her and Hughes but didn't get to hear their answers because I booted him in the back of the head. when the two men fell to the floor the engineers punched the other guys out cold.

"we should probably get started taking back the train, Leuten- I mean...Major Hughes, can you see if you can find the train car where the leader is?" Kate asked him with the authority voice returning as she climbed outside about to go over to the next train car before a voice carried over the wind.

"Well look-y there. A sitting duck." I heard this and I pulled her out of the way.

"get down!" I called as I heard Hughes call out "Hey! You okay?" a tick mark appeared on her head

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS YOU JERK!" Kate yelled at him as she clapped her hands and made a cannon out of the tender tank

"What the-?" the man muttered as a cannon ball hit him square in the face.

"show off" I scoffed making Kate raise an eyebrow at him

"would you find it strange if I told you that I got it from you?" she questioned

"yes I would"

"I got it from you"

"wait what?"

"Hey, you!" we both jumped at the voice that interrupted our bickering "Don't mess with that tender! It's the life of this train!"

"Right!" "Sorry!" we both called out "Box of tender..." I muttered before an 'I got a idea' look crossed my face "Kate...do you think you can transmute a water pipe?" I asked her.

"why me? I've done most of the alchemy is this episode-" I cut her off in confusion.

"your talking as if we're in a show of some sorts" she just gave a sheepish glance at me.

"meanwhile, in a parallel universe..." she muttered making me roll my eyes and pull out a piece of chalk to draw a transmutation circle. when I activated it a pipe was made and a lever to use the water was put on it which I gapped a holed off.

"Attention, gun-toting extremists." I started "do you hear us all right? Or did you blow your ears out playing target practice?" Kate teased stealing my line making me glare at her. "Let the hostages go! You've got no right to drag these travellers into your personal politics!"

"You're one of Mustang's secret agents, aren't you! Interfere, and I'll kill these hostages one by one." a man shouted at us.

"oh You are just _itching_ to draw blood, aren't you? sorry, I cant accept you do kill innocents that had nothing to do with this." Kate snarled as she clapped her hands and made another pipe to spray the water from the tender car.

**"Okay, passengers**, **please hold on to your seats, and get ready for some turbulence**." the two of us shouted in unison as I pulled the lever. we both watched as water came out of the train car for about a minute before shutting it off and climbing over to the top of the said train cart

"Just look on the bright side, Bald. You probably needed a shower." I head Hughes tell the hijacker as both me and Kate peered down to look at the conversation. the other man looked at Hughes in shock and Hughes looked at him with the same expression before he threw a knife at the man who blocked the attack before rapidly firing at Hughes, and I think he got hit in the shoulder.

"What's the matter? Don't like my company? Before I finish off the General, I'll take care of you."

"Me first!" I yelled jumping down from the top of the train with a battle cry and struggled against the older man looking at his automail with a smirk. "Two Auto-mailers. Go figure."

"You're just a brat! Don't tell me the army's feeding kids into its chophouse now." the man thought out loud clearly surprised. I put on a scowl.

"You're gonna pay for that brat comment. And no one's feeding me into anything. I'm on my own." I snarled fighting back against the hijacker.

"A little piece of advice, kid. I used to be in this military, too. It was fine as long as I was pissing on cue, but then I wanted this upgraded arm. They didn't like that, felt I'd be stronger than my superiors." the other automailer started putting all of his strength into the match making me falter a little. "You see, the queen bees don't like it when the little workers have a sting they can't control. Shortly after the procedure, they discharged me. Since then, I've gotten a taste for destroying them, and the nation they command!" I felt him push against me harder. I was losing. "You understand, kid. You've got an arm just like mine. You've wanted to be stronger, too. And the military, they'll just get rid of you as soon as you're not convenient."

"No I don't understand...and don't you ever lump in my reasons for this arm...with yours!" I closed my automail into a fist causing the man's automail to be completely destroyed and the man himself was caught by Al who punched him in the face. Kate climbed down from the top of the train car to met with the two of us.

"show off's" she teased making me look at her funny before chuckling and we all gave each other a thumbs up.

I heard another chuckle coming from the other side of the door and I knew that it was Hughes "Well good grief. That was something different." Kate did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

"Don't take any lives. That's all I asked you, Bald. And, as it turns out, it seems you did just as you were told." I heard when I stepped out of the train,

"So, I take it you're Mustang." the man said then smirked as I saw a knife cut through the ropes and he jumped into the air.

_SNAP!_

a flame came out and wrapped around the man as smoke came off him. everyone who saw the flame turned to Mustang.

"That flame! That's awesome!" I stated.

"I controlled myself. the damage to your skin isn't nearly as bad as it feels." he smirked "You can call me Roy Mustang. or just lieutenant colonel. hell you can call me the flame alchemist. whatever you do remember the pain."

"So he's Mustang..." I muttered with a scowl on my face as I came rushing over to the other alchemist despite the cry coming from my little brother.

"Hey!" I yelled getting Roy's attention "You knew. That's why you made us take this train. You put us at risk on purpose!"

"Come on, Ed, you think I've got the whole world on strings?" Mustang asked making Kate interrupt him

"YES!" she shouted but was ignored

Anyway, you should focus on the good news here. The General heard about your exploits saving the train, and agreed to make a special exception. He'll let you take the State Alchemy Exam. You're going to be the talk of the military, kid." Mustang revealed.

"Exception? But you always said we could take it! That's the reason we came!" I shouted pointing at Mustang acusinly.

"Be realistic, Ed. The state's never let a kid take a military exam before. But, I guess luck's on your side. Good thing you took that earlier train, don't you think?" I put a hand on his head in defeat before Mustang put a arm on my shoulder "Whether or not you take the test is still up to you. I'm not trying to run your life." Mustang and another woman started to walk away

I quickly turned around to face them "Of course I'll take it! And pass! I would've done it anyway!" I shouted.

"Those people had us dancing right in the palms of their hands, didn't they? I guess it doesn't matter what we do. We'll never be the ones in control." Al muttered as I let out a silent sigh.

"There they are! " I jumped at the voice as my head snapped over to where the voice came from and smiled when I saw the little girl on the train."Over here! Over here!" we all looked at the little girl who waved at us laughing.

"Hey, Marin!" Al called out as Kate smiled.

"Thank you, big brothers! Thank you, big sister! I'll remember you! Thank you!" we all waved back at her.

**I have decided to send Lyra to the xxxHOLiC universe. if you don't know about xxxHOLiC then look it up. I already have the prologue and first chapter done so I'll be posting that story ASAP. (FYI Lyra's story will have something's that are connected to this story so it will kind of be like the tsubasa chronicles.)**


End file.
